Ninja Sentai Gokaiger
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Se me ocurrio otra teoria de super sentai en esta teoria naruto sera despreciado por sus padres y la aldea hasta que encuentra en una cueva el gokaigalleon y tambien encuentra los mobirates mas las llaves.Tambien naruto tiene 2 hermanos mito y Menma uy ellos serian los jinchurikis del kyuubi bueno comente me darian animos de seguir.
1. El Nuevo Comienzo

_**No me pertenece los derechos de super sentai tanto como naruto bueno no hay tiempo que perder.**_

 _ **(Inserte tema Lets Gokai 2 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Era un dia tranquilo en la aldea de konoha los ninjas patrullaban los aldeanos hacian su rutina como era muy tanquilo aunque esa tranquilidad se interrumpio cuando un grupo de ninjas habian estado persiguiendo a un niño.

El niño tenia pelo rubio como el sol,LLevaba pantalones negros shinobis y una polera blanca con el simbolo uzumaki,Tenia ojos azul cielo y tenia marcas de niño era naruto uzumaki ya que era 10 de octubre y eso significa que los aldeanos ivan de caseria del por que lo odian bueno para eso volveremos años atras.

 _ **Flashback**_

Era una noche en konoha una mujer estaba dando luz a 3 hermosos hijos estaba con su esposo a su Hombre era peli rubio llebaba una chaqueta de jounin,Pantalones azules,Sandalias azul oscuro y llebaba una capa con detalles rojos y atras llebava palabras en japones de cuarto hombre trato de calmar a su esposa.

La mujer era peliroja largo,Ojos color ciruleo,Bestia una camisa blanca con pantalones blancos arriba de un bestido verde trataba de resistir un poco para que el sello y ella hablo:Mina kun cuanto mas debo aguantar

El hombre conocido como minato dijo:Un par de minutos hasta que salgan los 3 Kushi chan debes creer que biwako puede lograrlo ahora trata de pensar en algo lindo

La mujer conocida como biwako dijo:muy bien kushina intenta pujar

Luego de varios minutos kushina estuvo ya tranquila habian nacido 3 bebes,2 eran varones y una niña.

Biwako empezo a decir:Felicidades a los 2 son 2 niños y una niña

Minato despues hablo:Como podemos agradecertelo biwako san

Biwako respondio con una sonrisa:No me lo agradescan se lo merecen por ser buen esposo

Kushina hablo:Puedo verlos mina kun

Minato asintio para pasar a los 3 mientras biwako salia para dejarlos solos minato despues hablo:como quieres que se llamen nuestros hijos

Kushina tomo la palabra feliz: naruto, menma y mito

El mayor de pelo rubio es naruto,el del medio con pelo rojo se llamaria menma y la niña del mismo color de pelo que su hermano del medio se llamaria mito,como la esposa de shodaime mito uzumaki

 _ **(Inserte tema Kyodai Heidan Dai Gyakushuu 1 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)**_

Un grito vino del pasillo minato vio con estado de shock los anbus estaban muertos y el cuerpo de biwako sin vida luego vio hacia atras un enmascarado estaba sosteniendo a los 3 bebes y con una voz fria dijo:Entrega a la jinchuriki o los mato a los 3

Minato solo observo que podia hacer el se alejo de kushina y el enmascarado solto a los 3 en el aire y alcanzo a los 3 pero vio que las mantas tenia papeles bomba entonces el uso el hiraishin para desaparecer de la vista y regresar a la dejo a los bebes con minato regreso vio que ya no estaba kushina.

Se fue con un flash al bosque donde vio un zorro de nueve colas destrozamdo la aldea kyuubi estaba atemorizando a los poblareños asi que minato llego a donde se encontraban kushina y el enmascarado.

Minato dijo:kushina que les has hecho - mirando al enmascarado

el enmascarado con una voz fria dijo: estoy haciendo justicia

Minato en pose de pelea dijo:no te lo permitire

Minato y el enmascarado estaban batallando con jutsus y taijutsu minato estuvo batallando durante unos minutos hasta que consiguio hacerle daño para dejarlo nokeado y fue a liberar a kushina de unas quedaba algo el kyuubi aun seguia pronto a minato se le ocurrio no estaba convencida con el plan

Minato con un sushin aparecio donde estaban los 3 bebes y minato le dijo a hiruzen que se los llevara para hacer el sello de la parca pero hiruzen no estaba convencido pero al final acepto y con un sunshin de relampagos minato se llevo a los 3 donde estaba el kyuubi por mientras minato estaba preparando todo decidio invocar a gamabunta gefe de los que terminaba todo kushina con sus cadenas de adiamantina retenia al hizo pose de manos e invoco el sello deborador de almas

el demonio dijo: _**Mortal por que me invocaste**_

Minato:quiero que selles el poder en mis 2 hijos menores y el alma en mi hijo mayor

Shinigami miro a naruto un momento y en susurros dijo: **Este chico lo que le espera por delante sera un heroe por leyendas de las grandes nacciones...** Dijo en voz alta: _ **esta bien humano como estoy de buen humor no me llevare tu alma pero si tu hijo mayor tendra un precio que lo marcara por el resto de los siguiente 5 Años.**_

Y con eso el shinigami con una fuerza sobrenatural divide el poder del kyuubi en 2 y los sella en los 2 hijos menores y el alma en eso el shinigami se va y minato lleva a su esposa al hospital para hacer el chequeo a los 3 niñ minato vio las tomografias de menma y mito se sorprendio por tener una cantidad de reservas inpresionantes pero naruto era algo distinto sus reservas eran muy bajas asi que kushina y minato decidieron esperar hasta los 5 años para entrenar a menma y mito.

 _ **Fin De Flashback**_

Naruto estaba muy triste por que casi los aldeanos lo mataba si no fuera por itachi estaria muerto desde que sus padres lo despreciaran itachi estaba caminando por la aldea y vio a naruto muy deprimido cuando se aserco dijo que porque estaba triste naruto respondio que otra vez sus padres se olvidaron de luego le dijo que desde ahora el ayudaria en lo que pueda a naruto.

Naruto camino por el bosque y vio una cueva decidio entrar a la cueva luego de tanto caminar naruto se encontro un barco grande color rojo,tenia banderas de calabera(Si naruto encontro el gokaigalleon).Naruto decidio inspecionar y lo que vio por dentro era como una casa tenia habitaciones,baños,salon de juegos,comedor,cocina.

Naruto camino hasta encontrar un cofre con una nota naruto empezo a leerlo...

 ** _(Inserte Tema Kaizokuki Wo Agero - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)_**

 _El que que lea esta carta significa que has encontrado mi nave espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad y puedas proteger el mundo de las amenazas y te dejare un regalo en una habitacion hay ropa que tomes mi lugar como capitan y busques tripulacion solo espero estar orgulloso de ti y lo mas importante haste fuerte y hagas el legado super sentai que se espanda como del cofre estan los mobirates que son morphos para comvertirte en cada uno de los heroes sentai con un manual suerte y que tengas mucha confianza y ganes el respeto de pirata cuidate._

 _Marvelous Uzumaki._

Naruto quedo sin palabras lo que leeyo era una carta de un conocido del clan uzumaki naruto se pregunto quien era el y porque era importante y porque su madre no dijo nada luego naruto se fue a la habitacion que espesifico la carta y encontro lo que parecia ser la ropa que usaba marvelous pero era pequeña asi que naruto se cambio ya no llevaba la ropa de una camisa blanca pantalones vaqueros cafe botas negras y un abrigo largo que llegaba a sus rodillas rojo

Luego naruto fue a abrir el cofre y lo que vio eran 6 mobirates mas figuras que parecian personas en espandex naruto sabia lo que debia ser pero iba hacerlo mañana ya que era tarde asi que decidio volver sin antes decir al cielo:Te prometo que tu legado llegara pronto dattebayo!

Asi que que esperara naruto y el nuevo legado descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de ninja sentai gokaiger.

 _ **(Inserte tema Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 _ **Bueno eso a sido todo comenten si les gusto la teoria ya que esta teoria se me ocurrio viendo super sentai asi que decidi porque no una teoria de super sentai bueno hasta pronto.**_


	2. Gokai Para Siempre Nuevos Miembros

_**(Tema Opening Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Theme)**_

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n 'da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
**  
 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare ¡**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Kaji wo rasgó a**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu ir! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Naruto luego de salir del gokaigalleon salio con su mobirate guardado en su bolsillo con nu nueva ropa los aldeanos miraron raro a naruto tan solo en verlo querian asesinarlo pero no podian ya que el sandaime le prohibio hacerle daño a un niño.

Cuando Naruto entro vio a sus padres preparando las cosas para el cumpleaños de sus hijo naruto vio la fecha exacta mañana era 10 de octubre y eso significaba una cosa los aldeanos iban a atacarlo asi que decidio que mejor debia estar en casa cierto sorro desperto en la mente de naruto y dijo: **Oye cachorro senti una fuerza desconocida desde que saliste del ese barco pirata.-** Dijo el kyuubi un poco soñoliento

Naruto:Sera esto que llevo en el bolsillo -Dijo sacando el extraño celular

Kurama: **Cachorro e oido hablar de historia de clanes pero jamas escuche la historia sobre piratas en trajes de espandex.**

Naruto:Sera mejor averiguar el poder para mañana siento varios recuerdos venirme a la cabeza y creo que seria mejor que duerma un poco -dijo mientras se acostaba y se ponia a dormir

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea tratando de pensar lo que habia sucedido ayer mientras dormia parecia aver vivido todo esos recuerdos ellos eran super sentai estaban todos desde akared hasta los zyuohger todos peleando con un proposito proteger la tierra naruto sabia que tenia un supuesto tio ya que kurama le dijo quien era su tio y cuando quedo en schock cuando le dijo que su tio era un super heroe (Si Naruto es sobrino de marvelous y la princesa ahim de famille) el hecho en que naruto escucho historias de piratas por el zorro jamas penso que seria real la leyenda.

 _ **Esa Tarde**_

Naruto se encontraba en un arbusto en el jardin tracero donde vio gente mas bien a los jefes de clanes llegando a la fiesta estaban el cla Aburame,Uchiha,Hyuuga,Inuzuka,Yamanaka,Akimichi & Nara que llebavan regalos a sus hermanos naruto solo veia algo deprimido ya que sus padres denuevo lo olvidaron que tambien era su cumpleaños pero ese pensamiento fue interrupindo cuando 4 personas llegaron a la fiesta naruto se dio cuenta quienes eran:Hiruzen Sarutobi sandaime actual hokage de la aldea,Kakashi Hatake lider anbu,Yugao Uzuki miembro del equipo anbu y Danzo Himura El alcon de guerra y miembro del consejo de ancianos (Aca danzo no seria malo para buscar poder ya que lo que vio como naruto era maltratdo hizo que cambiara todo su ser por dentro) los 4 fueron al jardin para darle felicitaciones a naruto los 4 dijeron al onisono:Feliz cumpleaños naruto

Naruto bajo y agradecio mucho los regalos que le dieron el regalo de yugao era una katana que utilizo por primera vez en una mision de rango B,kakashi le dio un par de shurikens para poder practicar,Hiruzen y Danzo le dieron un mapa y algunos pergaminos de almacenamiento en caso de una invasion sumamente peligrosa naruto agradecio mucho a los que veia como familia pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por un sonido de una copa minato y su esposa junto a sus 2 hijos ivan a anunciar algo.

Minato:muy bien ya que tengo atencion de ustedes quiero anunciar algo muy importante

Kakashi,Yugao,Danzo y Hiruzen tenian una mala espina al mirar a naruto que podia ser.

Minato:desde ahora en adelante mi hijo menma namikaze sera mi sucesor para liderar el clan namikaze y mi hijamito asumira el clan de su madre -Dijo mientras brindava todos aplaudieron exepto 4 persona yugao y kakashi se quedaron en schock cuando sedieron su poder al hijo menor cuando ese liderazgo deberia ser de naruto el rubio en cambio se quedo sin desir nada su sueño estaba destrozado pero eso no es lo peor lo que apunto escuchara

Minato:Y Tambien dire que mi hijo menma si sigue asi sera el proximo hokage de la aldea-Dijo alegremente

Naruto no estaba destrozado si no arruinado por completo su padre le quito el unico sueño que le quedaba aunque naruto no estaba molesto si no cabreado y con una voz bastante fria dijo en voz alta:SABIA QUE ME QUITARIAS EL SUEÑO O NO OTOSAN-dijo naruto

Los demas voltearon a ver al rubio pero lo que mas llamo la atencion era el atuendo que llevaba parecia un pirata minato y kushina solo pusieron una mueca de disgusto sabian que el no era su hijo que solo era el kyuubi rencarnado mientras que unos menma y mito solo miraban con malicia en sus ojos menma pronto hablo:o lo siento hermanito pero creo que seria mejor que te largaras de aqui - Dijo con veneno

Naruto solo se quedo ahi y saco una sonrisa ingenua y dijo:sabes menma pense que podiamos llevarnos bien pero tu arrogancia cayo fondo junto con mito otosan y kasan asi que por que no llevamos esto a una pelea

Kushina:De que estas hablando demonio no tenemos...-ells fue interrumpida por su hijo menma

Menma:con gusto te borrare esa sonrisa -asi ambos fueron al jardin

Menma estaba a punto de pelear cuando su hermana mito queria unirseles para acabar con el demonio todos apoyaron a los hijos del hokage mientras que hiruzen y danzo les deseaban empezo la pelea empezaron a combatir en taijutsu naruto tenia problemas trato de esquivar los golpes pero fue golpeado por una patada de mito naruto quedo en el suelo

Menma solo pudo victoriar y dijo:ja que debil eres -mientras se dio la vuelta pero una voz lo hizo detenerse y miro al ver a naruto levantarse

Naruto dijo:Bueno si no quieres piedad yo tampoco -de repente naruto saco de sus bolsillos el extraño celular y saco una llave de un heroe en espandex y dijo:es hora del show

Todos miraron con confusion lo que naruto dijo pero sabian que este combate seria interesante para ver.

 _ **(Inserte Tema Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger BGM - Gokai Change!)**_

Naruto luego grito: **¡CAMBIO GOOOKAI!**

Inserto la llave en el centro y el celular hablo: **GOOOOOOKAIGEEER!**

Un extraño simbolo en forma de X aparecio y cubrio a naruto lo que vieron estuvieron con asombro en lugar donde estaba el rubio ys no estaba en su lugar habia una figura alta en tañano de kakashi en expandes de color negro con una chaqueta roja con un simbolo de 2 espadas cruzadas en su pecho,llevaba botas rojas,sus guantes eran blancos y un casco rojo que tenia viseras en forma de calabera

Naruto despues hizo su pose y grito:GOKAIRED!

Menma solo decia desepcionante:un traje ridiculo no me vencera - dijo con veneno

Gokaired/Naruto:no pero que tal un comvate distinto en su estilo -mientras saca otra llave para cambiar

 **GEEEEKKIIIRANGEEER!**

 **(Iserte Tema Juuken Sentai Gekiranger Theme Instrumental)**

Un simbolo de una garra aparece y envuelve a naruto cambiando su traje a un rojo completo con lineas negras que parecian a un tigre el casco era en forma de la cara de un tigre con una visera pequeña

¡El Ardiente Rugido del tigre! ¡Geki Red! -dijo naruto con una pose de taijutsu

Menma Rapido hizo sellos de manos y dijo:Elemento Viento palma de ola bestial - sacando un gran poder para atacar a naruto esto lo esquivo ahora naruto haria su pose de jyuuken y dice: ( 砲 砲 ō _Hō Hō Dan_ )-Liberando una masa roja todos pensaron que era el kyuubi pero los que mas les asombro era que esa masa se materializo a un tigre mecanico llendo atacar a menma dandole una cantidad de daño dejandolo noqueado e inconciente.

Rapidamente mito fue atacar a naruto cuando este regreso a la normalidad deberia usar otra llave en este caso saco otra aleatoria y dijo: **CAMBIO GOOOKAI!**

 **GOOOOOSEIGEEER!**

 **(Inserte Tema Tensou Sentai Goseiger Instrumental)**

Naruto cambio su bestimenta tenia un traje blanco y rojo con el simbolo gosei en el pecho y en la cabeza una insignia de oro rapidamente naruto saco su gosei blaster y empezo a disparar rompiendo las cadenas y mientras que estaba distraida le dio un golpe que la dejaria inconciente minato y kushina vieron lo que hizo naruto y el pregunto: alguien mas quiere ser pateado - Dijo mientras aun se sentia como si nada huviera pasado

Hasta que minato:yo sere tu oponente demonio-dijo desafiante pero luego los demas clanes decidieron tambien unirse para atacar.

 _ **Naruto Vs Minato**_

Minato ya tenia su pose de lucha naruto solo dijo que no tendria piedadhiruzen no podia hacer nada para detener el encuentro minato decidio atacar con sus kunais Naruto solo saco una llave y dijo:es hora que la policia te arreste **¡CAMBIO GOOOKAI! -** Incrusto la llave en el celu dijo:

 **DEEEEKARANGEEEER!**

 _ **(Inserte Tema Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Instrumental)**_

Naruto cambio su traje lo que parecia rojo con un numero 1 en el lado izquierdo su casco parecia tener sirenas en los lados naruto hizo su pose y dijo:Dekared . dejando sonar las sirenas de su casco y una isignia de un perro en la parte de la frente.

Naruto solo saco su magnum y empezo a dispararle a minato que no pudo salir del camino y chispas salieron de el naruto iva a seguir pero fue detenido por hiruzen:Naruto basta es sufisiente ya les diste una buena leccion

Naruto se desiso la transformacion de dekaranger y luego del gokairanger y luego dijo:ustedes no valen la pena como familia me largo de aqui - naruto luego se alejo yendo al bosque

Hiruzen por que lo dejas ir ese demonio...-pero fue interrumpido por hiruzen

Hiruzen:Minato has pasado la linea primer dejas a tu hijo y luego le destruyes su sueños dime cuando dejaras de seguir con ese error tuyo dime alguna vez te preocupaste de el - luego miro a kushina y con una voz fria:tu igual alguna vez te preocupas por naruto lo que le pasaba

Kushina no podia decir nada ya que hiruzen tenia razon rapidamente se arrodillo y empezo a llorar y dijo en voz temblorosa:minato que hemos hecho naruto no merecia vivir esto deberiamos pedirles disculpas -mientras sus lagrimas caian minato solo podia sentir dolor por su culpa su hijo lo odia

 _ **A la Mañana Siguiente...**_

 _ **(Inserte Tema Let*s Gokai 2 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)**_

Para los hermanos namikaze uzumaki no les iba bien hiruzen les conto toda la verdad de naruto los 2 tenian diferentes expresiones menma tenia solo lagrimas que brotaban todo lo que le hizo pasar A su hermano tenia toda la culpa por no saber diferenciar en un pergamino y un kunai en sus ojos ojala pudiera perdonarlo en cambio mito quedo destrozada por lo que sus padres nunca pudieron decir que su hermano no era el kyuubi rencarnado y queria el perdon de su hermano tambien cuando salieron del hospital vieron a naruto.

Ellos se asercaron para suplicarles pedir perdon pero naruto sabia que ellos no tenian la culpa asi que hizo lo correcto los abrazo y los perdono luego naruto les propuso algo que cambiarian para siempre.

 _ **(Inserte Tema Kaizokuki wo Agero - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)**_

Naruto:Alguna vez se preguntaron si tenian el deseo de ser libres - con una voz decidida

Menma & Mito solo estaban confundidos pero naruto hablo:Menma Mito quiero que se unan a mi tripulacion - mientras los llevaba al gokaigalleon al llegar quedaron asombrados del barco habian habitaciones naruto les dio ropa nueva a cada uno mito llebava una camisa blanca con una chaqueta amarilla pirata pantalones ajustables con una falda negra y botas del mismo color(En caso mito se ve como luka milffy busquen en google)menma por otra parte llebava pantalones negros camisa blanca y chaleco azul pirata(Menma se parece a joe Gikben pero mas joven)con eso naruto decidio que seria mejor que fueran a empacar sus cosas que irian de viaje

 **En la casa Uzumaki**

Menmay mito le dijeron todo a sus padres que sabian la verdad y que se iban de viaje pero sus padres no lo dejarian ir ya que son muy pequeños en salir de la aldea cuando llego naruto dijo que ya tenia todo empacado pergaminos comida y que seria un largo viaje al mirar a sus padres solo dijo:no se preocupen estaremos bien menma fue a buscar un poco de ropa al igual que mito cuando salieron de la casa vieron un barco flotante quedaron en schockel tamaño de una nave grande menma y mito se despidieron mientras abordaban naruto se quedo y decidio pasarle el cuerpo a cierto zorro: **Nos veremos algun dia Tomate** -mientras subia al barco ya en la nave les dijo a su nueva tripulacion que esten listos mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el horizonte

Que les espera a naruto y sus hermanos Descubranlo en el proximo Capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger titulado:LA RANGER ROSA DE TAKIGAKURE!

 _ **(Inserte Tema Ending Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

¡Tobidaze! eien ni toki wo koe ¡  
Saikyou senshi en el desfile!

Gonin sorotte Gorenger  
JAKQ Trump Cyborg  
Battle Fever sekai no Dance  
Denji seikara Denziman  
Ichi tasu ni tasu Sun Volcan  
Google Five ga shintaisou  
Bakuhatsu bakuhatsu Dynaman  
Baioryushi no Baioman  
Changeman wa densetsujuu  
Flash uchuu no choushinsei  
Hikaru Aura da Maskman  
Tomoyo doushite Liveman

Utaitai zettai oboetemitai  
Vamos a ir  
Ichiban kagayaku otakara sagase Vamos piratas  
lema madamada! mitemitainda ippomae él  
U ~ Wakuwaku Kaizoku Sentai

(Go Let Go Go) ¡ Gokaiger!

Momento Informacion Sentai:

 _ **Jūken Sentai Gekiranger**_ (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー ): Hace 4.000 años, en China, se creó un estilo de artes marciales llamado Jūken (獣拳) ("el puño de la bestia"). Se trata de un estilo en el que el artista imita las habilidades de los animales al mismo tiempo que intenta alcanzar la paz espiritual. Sin embargo, surgió disidencia entre los diez estudiantes del creador del estilo, Brusa Ee. Tres de ellos creían que debían usar el sufrimiento y el odio del ser humano para incrementar su poder, y usaron sus poderes para asumir formas monstruosas y convertirse en los Kenma. Después de que Brusa fuera asesinado, los seguidores de los Kenma crearon una forma maligna del estilo Jūken denominada Rin Jūken Akugata. Los otros siete pensaban que la verdadera fuerza viene de dentro, y se enzarzaron con sus antiguos compañeros en una gran guerra, que acabó cuando utilizaron una técnica prohibida para sellar a los Kenma a costa de perder sus propias formas humanas en el proceso, convirtiéndose en los siete Kensei. Los seguidores de los Kensei crearon la escuela Geki Jūken Beast Arts, el Jūken de la justicia, cuya disciplina deportiva fortalece el cuerpo humano mediante el autoproducido positivo. Lo enseña uno de los siete Kensei, Master Xia Fu, usando una compañía de venta de artículos deportivos llamada "SCRTC" como tapadera.

 _ **Tensō Sentai Goseiger**_ (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー ): Sin que lo sepan los habitantes de la Tierra, hay una rama de la humanidad llamados los "Ángeles Gosei" (護星天使 _Gosei Tenshi_ ), cuya misión es proteger la Tierra. Cuando la Tierra es objetivo de una fuerza de invasión alienígena llamada Warstar que quiere destruir el planeta, estos destruyen la Torre del Cielo (天の塔 _Ten no Tō_ ), el puente entre la Tierra y el mundo Gosei, hogar de los ángeles Gosei, para evitar que los Ángeles Gosei interfieran. Sin embargo, cinco aprendices de Ángeles Gosei ya estaban para entonces en la Tierra y, mientras buscan una forma de regresar a casa, se convierten en los Goseiger para detener a Warstar. No será la única amenaza que tengan que enfrentar, cuando le sigan otras fuerzas de asalto de diversos orígenes y objetivos, los Yūmajū, unas criaturas de la antigüedad que buscan contaminar el planeta, y el imperio Matrintis, unas máquinas que quieren esclavizar a la humanidad. Y todos ellos tienen en común a una misma persona, el misterioso Buredoran, que si bien no lidera ninguna de estas formaciones, tiene su propio plan entre manos y no duda en cambiar de facción cuando lo encuentra oportuno.

 _ **Tokusō Sentai Dekaranger**_ (特捜戦隊デカレンジャー ): El universo se ha unido de tal forma que los alienígenas de todos los planetas han logrado convivir en paz. La historia comienza cuando Banban Akaza llega a la Tierra, a la ciudad de Megalopolis. Su comandante le asigna a la S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger). En ese momento, Agente Abrella, un traficante de armas Alienizer, pone su punto de mira destructivo en la Tierra, ayudando a los criminales de allí. Es el trabajo de los Dekaranger detenerlos y traerlos ante la justicia. La SPD de la Tierra se localiza en la Deka Base, bajo el comando de Doggie Cruger.

 _ **Bueno eso es todo ojala les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos.**_


	3. La Gokai Pink de Takigakure

_**(Inserte Tema Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Opening)**_

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n 'da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
**  
 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare ¡**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Kaji wo rasgó a**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu ir! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Era un dia tranquilo en el barco gokaigalleon menma estaba leeyendo la carta detallada de marvelous mientras mito estaba tomando una siesta naruto estaba navegando rumbo a takigakure cuando naruto penso quien mas se uniria penso en kiba ya que tiene un buen olfato para oler pero del gokai pink creo aun piensa denuevo el gokai silver tambien queda pendiente ya que gai ikari era el sexto miembro gokai pero con eso queda descartado habian llegado a tierra firme naruto pudo ver el gran arbol con eso caminaron y sacaron sus mobirates si habia problemas

Pero no sabian que el peor de los enemigos volveria para reclamar sus tesoros.

 **En Una Parte del continente en el la aldea del sonido**

Orochimaru hablo con su nuevo camarada zangyack uno de los villanos que los gokais lucharon y fue derrotado gracias a orochimaru regreso a la vida junto con algunos amigos lo que no sabe el es que los nuevos gokais nacieron

En tonses me ayudaras a buscar el agua sagrada de la aldea de la cascada -Dijo orochimaru

Por su puesto si hay un puesto como segundo al mando puede funcionar -Dijo zanyack

a quien enviara señor orochimaru sama zanyack sama -Dijo kabuto arreglando sus gafas

Creo que enviare a shikabane -dijo Zanyack mientras llamaba a su leal secuas

Me llamo lord znyack -Dijo el sirviente

Ve por el agua sagrada a la ldea de la cascada seras acompañado por kabuto -Dijo Zanyack

De imediato Señor -Dijo mientras desaparecia

 **De Vuelta en Takigakure**

Aniki y que buscamos -Dijo menma

Algo de proviciones ya que estoy pensando en cocinar lo bueno es que okasan me enseño -Dijo mito

En eso tienes razon mito nee seria mejor separarnos -Dijo Naruto

Menma y mito irian por verduras mientras que naruto iva por carne ya pensaron en quedarse lejos de la aldea por unos cuantos años y practicar los bushin y tiro al blanco para los examenes

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto entro en una carniseria y pidio 7 kilos de carne de cerdo para llevar ya que a el le gusta el ramen de cerdo como lo hacen en ichiraku para naruto el ramen era algo que se enamoraria en ve de dinero o otra cosa el carnisero le dijo que eran 189 ryos con eso naruto pago y se fue aun pensaba en buscar dos miembros mas a su tripulacion pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un llanto rapidamente fue en direccion de el llanto y encontro a una chica peli menta con un traje en blanco con sus sandakuas rapidamente naruto se aserco.

Oye porque lloras? -Dijo el capitan

Denuevo los aldeanos me golpearon -Dijo la chica

Naruto recordo sus maltratos en konoha cuando kurama lo llamo para decirle algo.

Naruto ella es una de los contenedores de mis hermanos -Dijo Kurama

Encerio pense que yo y mis hermanos eramos los unicos -Dijo el capitan

No hay mas jinchurikis cada uno su aldea tiene en el pais de la tierra tienen a 1 en el pais del trueno tienen a 2 en el pais de las rocas tienen 2 en el pais de la ola tienen a otros 2 mas -Termino el Zorro

Naruto miro a la chica y vio que estaba con marcas y quemaduras naruto recordo el maltrato en su aldea rapidamente tomo cartas en el asunto y se aserco.

Disculpa eres un jinchuriki -Dijo el capitan

Si me vas a ser daño -Dijo la chica

No solo quiero ser tu amigo -Dijo el capitan

En serio pero casi nadie intento decirme esto siempre el lider de esta aldea me protegia y me ve como su hermanita -Dijo la chica

Tranquila todo estara bien Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu?-Miro a la chica

Soy Fuu un gusto -Dijo la chica ahora conocida como fuu

Sera mejor que me acompañes te gustara conocer a mis hermanos -Dijo dandole la mano a fuu para que lo siguiera

 **Con Menma & Mito **

Bueno sera volver a la nave -Dijo Menma

Si Onii chan creo que ya debe estar a bordo -Dijo Mito cargando una caja de rabanos

Pero su conversacion fue interrumpida por una explosion venia del gran arbol rapidamente fueron a ver que sucedia fuu alarmada dijo que alli estaba shibuki san y esta en peligro con eso fueron rapido al lugar de Batalla

 **En la Torre serca del Arbol sagrado**

No dejare que robes el agua sagrada -Dijo Shibuki

Si no lo hace por las buenas mi amigo shikabane te destruira -Dijo kabuto

No dejare que se salgan con la suya -Dijo Shibuki

Creme ya lo hisimos shikabane acabalo -Le Dijo al monstruo Pirata

Con gusto Kabuto -Tirando unos fuertes proyectiles haciendo explocion que daña a shibuki

Naruto rapidamente llego y se encontro con el pirata monstruo cuando se volteo vio la ropa que llevaba puesta el chico se dio cuenta que era un gokaiger

Maldito Gokaiger-Dijo shikabane lanzando proyectiles que naruto los esquiva

 _ **(Inserte Tema Kyodai Heidan Dai Gyakushuu 2 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)**_

Naruto dijo que se apartaran que el se encargaria saco su mobirate y una llave y grito.

 **CAMBIO GOKAII!** -Dijo naruto itroduciendo la llave y el mobirate hablo- **GOOOOOOOOKAIGEEER!**

Rapidamente Naruto se lanzo al ataque con sus espadas a atacar a shikabane pero este le hacia cosquillas cuando Naruto estaba por seguir atacando rapidamente una onda de electricidad le llego tirandolo al piso luego llegaron Mito y menma vieron al monstruo y decidieron ayudar a su hermano

 **CAMBIO GOKAIII!** -Dijeron los 2 transformandose en los gokais azul y amarillo a shikabane le era mas sencillo hizo lo mismo solo que sostuvo a los 2 dejandole una descarga que rapidamente quedaron en el suelo fuu al ver esto y quedo shoqueada queria ayudar pero no podia rapidamente vio a su costado un mobirate con la llave de Gokai Pink rapidamente penso en ayudar ya que no se iva a a rendir.

 **(Tema Kaizoku no Hokori wo Kakete 1 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OST)**

Rapidamente fuu dio un paso adelante para enfrentarse a shikabane naruto vio a fuu.

Fuu vete te matara -Dijo naruto detras de su casco

No huire no esta vez peleare hasta el final -Dijo fuu seria

humana Tonta Te Matare -Dijo Shikabane rapidamente lanzando proyectiles creando una explosion

Fuuuuuuuu! -Grito Shibuki

Cuando el humo se disipo vio a fuu depie ayudando a naruto y los otros shikabane solo pudo temblar.

Nadie Daña a mi amigo ni se roba el agua de nuestro pueblo -Dijo pescando su mobirate

 _ **(Tema Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Instrumental)**_

 **CAMBIOOOO GOKAIIII!** -Dijo Fuu mientras indroducia la llave gokai pink y el celular rapidamente imita una voz - **GOOOOOKAIIIGERR!** \- Rapidamente fuu fue envuelta por una X con un brillo cuando se desvanecio fuu habia crecido llevaba el traje gokai pink y se miro.

Esto esta asombroso -Dijo fuu detras del casco

Bienvenida a bordo fuu-chan -Dijo Naruto

Gracias Naruto kun -Dijo ella

Esto no a terminado Gookaigers -Dijo Shikabane

 _ **(Inserte Tema Nijiiiro Crystal Sky Instrumental - Chouriki Sentai Ohranger)**_

crees que te tenemos miedo ya veras los 3 sacan sus llaves y la intrdujeron a su mobirate emitiendo la voz de cambio - **OOOOOHRANGERR!**

 **Oh Red!** -Dijo Naruto

 **Oh Blue!** -Dijo Menma

 **Oh Yellow!** -Dijo Mito

 **Oh Pink!** -Dijo Fuu

Chouriki Sentai -Dijo Naruto y los demas acompañandolo- **OHRANGER**

Rapidamente Naruto Saco su Star Riser y lo ataca con la **espada secreta: Super-Power Riser** Disparando un rayo de energia con el simbolo de una estrella es su empuzadura a shikabane mientras que menma sacaba su Delta Tonfa con su ataque **Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas** mito mientras con fuu atacan con su **Twin Baton y Defensor de círculo** dejandolo gravemente herido

Malditos Gokaigers esto no a terminado -Dijo Shikabane desapareciendo

Mientras que volvian a gokaigers y se destransformaran fuu fue a ver a shibuki si estaba herido practicamente ese sujeto era fuerte y segun lo que naruto sabe es que volveran a verlo algun dia mientras fuu le decia a shibuki que como estuvo pero shibuki al ver lo que hizo fuu le dio animos para que ella pueda seguir su camino fuu solo pudo decir -Estas seguro que quieres que vaya con ellos

Fuu es tu deseo de viajar y ser libre creeme en nuestra tripulacion estaras bien y a salvo -Dijo Naruto

Ademas sin mal lo recuerdo akatsuki puede aparecer en cualquier momento para extraer tu bijuu -Dijo Shibuki

Oye Kurama a tu lado seremos los reyes de las aventuras -Dijo chomei en el interior de fuu

Como digas hermanito -Dijo Kurama para tomar una siesta

Y a Donde Piensan ir -Dijo shibuki

A Uzukagure no Sato para entrenar un tiempo ahi ya que muy pronto quiero regresar para darle una leccion al uchiha sentimental -Dijo Mito recordado de como queria proponerse a ella como su perra al recordar eso solo le daba repucnancia hacia el uchiha

Nos volveremos a ver shibuki san?-Dijo fuu aguantando las lagrimas

Creeme te ire a ver a konoha ademas creo que ya tienes amigos-Dijo el jefe joven de la aldea

Claro -Dijo fuu entonces abordaron al gokaigalleon dirijirse su nuevo curso hacia el pais del torbellino dejando atras la aldea de taki que nos esperara nuestros heroes descubtanlo pronto

 **Continuara...**

En el Proximo Capitulo Naruto llega a Uzugakure no sato el equipo decide separarse naruto en la biblioteca encuentra un jutsu que podia ayudarlo el jutsu es la materializacion del bijuu en forma humana pero porque ese jutsu esta abierto acaso uzu estaba tratando de liberar algo descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Titulado:BIJUUS Y HUMANOS KURAMA Y CHOMEI!

 _ **(Inserte Tema Cierre Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Super Sentai Hero Getter)**_

Super sentai!

Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi on parade!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger.

Momento Sentai informacion:

Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (超力戦隊オーレンジャー):Hace 600 millones de años, una civilización de creó un robot llamado Bacchus Wrath que se volvió contra sus creadores. El King Ranger derrotó a Bacchus Wrath y lo expulsó de la Tierra. En el año 1999, Bacchus Wrath regresó como el gobernador del Imperio Baranoia, con la intención de borrar toda vida humana y establecer el gobierno de las máquinas. El Consejero Jefe Miura revivió unas super energías que habían nacido a partir de la civilización perdida de Pangea, y ensamblando trozos de un plato de piedra que había descubierto tres años antes, se revelaron los secretos del "Súper Poder". Miura construyó una pirámide para generar poder Tetraedro para permitir que cinco oficiales de la organización militar U.A.O.H. se transformaran en los Ohranger.

 **Bueno Nos Vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo espero ver mas apoyo en un futuro**


	4. Bijuus & Humanos Kurama y Chomei

_**Tema Opening Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n 'da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
**  
 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare ¡**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Kaji wo rasgó a**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu ir! Retsu! Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!**  
 **Retsu ve! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Naruto con su tripulacion estuvieron navegando durante varias hora en busca de uzugakure la aldea del remolino mientras que menma y fuu jugaban las vencidas y mito estaba haciendo el almuerzo naruto estaba hablando con la mitad de su bijuu.

Entonces dices que mi clan usaba sellos -Dijo Naruto

Efectivamente tu familia mas bien el clan de tu madre siempre se especializo en los sellos una habilidad de que tu abuela mito les enseño a su pueblo -Dijo Kurama

Ya veo oye ya vamos a llegar asi que lo pondre en piloto automatico mientras les dire a los demas -Dijo naruto mientras pone el piloto automatico y va a avisar a sus camaradas (fuu llevaba un chaleco rosa debajo de una camisa blanca y abajo una falda rosa) naruto entro a la sala

Chicos ya vamos a llegar asi que despues de almorzar iremos a investigar -Dijo Naruto mientras los demas responden con un jai

Al llegar a tierra firme los chicos se pusieron a almorzar mientras que cada uno tenia sus pensamientos de porque el clan uzumaki habia sido eliminado por el clan uchiha durante la era de shodaime hokage despues de almorzar decidieron descansar un rato y retomar rumbo al bosque

al llegar lo que parecia una puerta bloqueada por una energia naruto supuso que era una barrera que le conto kurama asi que saco un kunai y se corto la mano para despues tocar la barrera eso hizo que la barrera desapareciera con eso entraron al pueblo vieron a sus aldrededores que todo estaba destruido.

Que habra pasado aqui-Dijo Menma

No lo se pero esto me empieza aterrar un poco -Dijo Mito

Chicos tendremos que separarnos mito y fuu vayan a buscar pista de posibles civiles vivos menma tu buscaras si hay mas abastesimiento para el gokaigalleon mientras yo vere si hay una biblioteca para poder entrenar un poco-Dijo El nuevo capitan con eso todos tomaron diferentes direcciones pero no sabian que un hombre lo estaban vijilando -Asi que mi sobrino esta aqui devo decirles a los demas que el nuevo gokai red llego-Dijo El hombre y con eso se aleja en una direccion que nadie podia saber a donde iba

Naruto estuvo caminando por el pueblo hasta que encontro una torre al asercarse tambien estaba sellada por una barrera naruto repitio el mismo procedimiento con la torre y la barrera desaparecio naruto entro y vio que el lugar no habia sido usado durante años camino por habitaciones estuvo rondando durante unos minutos hasta que encontro la biblioteca era muy grande con sin fin de royos con tecticas y almacenamiento naruto vio un royo desenroyado y se aserco para ver que contenia la tecnica decia jutsu de liberacion de bijuu era raro llamarse una tecnica como esa naruto vio los pasos como usarlo asi que tomo ese rollo junto a otros y se fue rumbo al lugar de encuentro

Los demas ya estaban alli mito y fuu no tuvieron suerte de encontrar a nadie mas mientras que menma pudo encontrar fruta aun en buen estado naruto les mostro el pergamino que encontro y les mostro la tecnica de liberacion eso los impresiono a los demas que la tecnica no tenia efectos secundarios como la muerte del usuario a que un bijuu sea liberado de su carselero.

Chico estas seguro de hacer esto no los matara -Dijo Chomei dentro de fuu

Estoy seguro Kurama lo intentamos -Dijo Naruto a su bijuu

Esta bien kit intentemos que va a suceder -Dijo el zorro

Menma mito y fuu tomen mis manos -Dijo el Capitan mientras hacia sellos y tomaba la mano de sus hermano

Tecnica de Liberacion -Dijo Naruto y con eso los 4 cerraron los ojos y un chakra naranja y verde salieron de los 4 para despues ese chakra salir de ellos y matearilizarse en frente de ellos.

 _ **(Tema Kaizoku no Hokori wo kakete 1 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

La luz se disipo y se mostraron dos figuras humanas el primero tenia cabello naranja,sus ojos eran rojos con pupila rasgada llevaba puesto una yukata naranja era un poco mas alto que kakashi y lo que mas asombro a todos son los 6 bigotes en su mejilla al igual que naruto y menma el era Kurama El Kyuubi no Kitsune en su forma humana.

El Segundo era un Chico de 16 Años tenia el pelo verde labanda tenia ojos naranjas llevaba una camisa gris con pantalones negros y sandalias shinobis esto a fuu se sorprendio por que sabia quien era ese chico era chomei.

Kurama chomei son ustedes -Dijo Mito

Claro que si kit creo que funciono tu plan naruto -Dijo Kurama

Gracias kit desde hace mucho que no me senti tan libre -Hablo Chomei

Es bueno ver a un gokai en tanto tiempo o no oi-san Naruto -Dijo una voz naruto volteo a ver a un hombre alto pelo negro llevaba la misma ropa que naruto pero mas grande si el que estava enfrente no era nada mas y menos que marvelous el anterior gokai red

 _ **(Tema Kaizokuki wo Agero - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Naruto solo pudo murmurar -Ojisan Marvelous -con eso naruto quedo schokeado al ver al hombre marvelous solo lo miro con una sonrisa y hablo -Mi oisan naruto si que has crecido te pareces a tu madre-Dijo el ex gokaired naruto con eso corrio hacia el hombre para despues abrazarlo con eso naruto empezo a llorar ya que nunca pudo conocer a su tio marvelous

Pense que estarias muerto-Dijo Naruto aun en el abrazo de tio y sobrino marvelous solo pudo sonreir mientras que le desordenaba el cabello -Jamas un verdadero gokai nunca se rinde-con eso naruto se seco las lagrimas menma y mito aun quedaron mas shokeados su madre no hablo que tenia un hermano marvelous miro a los otros 2 y dijo -tanto tiempo sin verlos a ustedes tambien menma oi-san y mito mei-san si que kushina nii tuvo 3 hermosos hijos con minato

Oji-chan eres tu -Dijo Mito con lagrimas y con eso ella tambien se unio al abrazo marvelous vio que tenia el mismo pelo que su hermana menor y con eso marvelous le limpio las lagrimas y Dijo-Las chicas nunca lloran ellas son valientes y nunca lloran

Menma era el ultimo al unirse al abraso -Es bueno verte tio marvelous -Luego Naruto interrumpio-Tio porque estas aqui no fuiste a konoha okasan estaria de alegria por verte

Pues veras naruto luego que la aldea de uzu fuera destruida por el clan uchiha decidi lo mejor que me ocultara por el bosque y bueno ademas de eso aun no has conocido a los otros -Dijo Marvelous

Otros quieres decir? -Dijo Mito

Asi es el resto de los gokaigers tambien estan conmigo -Dijo Marvelous con eso marvelous le dijo que lo siguieran con eso naruto y compañia de los 2 bijuus humanos salieron del pueblo rumbo al lugar donde estaban los demas gokais.

Que les esperan nuestros heroes pronto lo descubriran..

 _ **Continuara...**_

En el Proximo Capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Naruto y sus amigos entran a otro claro en el bosque para ver cabañas y una fogata marvelous llamo a sus camaradas gokai y naruto quedo con la boca abierta todos estaban ahi joe,Don,Luka,Ahime & Gai ademas de hacerles naruto la oferta de ir a vivir a konoha que sucedera descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger titulado **:DE REGRESO A CASA MOMENTO FAMILIAR! Gokaiii Change!**

 _ **(Inserte Tema Super Hero Getter(Short Size 1) - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Super sentai!

Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi on parade!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por Hoy nos vemos a la siguiente...**_


	5. De Regreso A Casa Momento Familiar

**Hace Mucho tiempo un Equipo de valientes guerreros combatieron con extrañas fuerzas estos heroes se llamaban super sentai cada año nacen nuevos guerreros sentai pero destaco uno era un grupo de piratas conocidos como gokaigers en busca de el tesoro del universo ellos tienen mas de 200 llaves para transformarse en cualquier guerrero sentai ellos son.**

 _ **(Juega Tema Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 **Kaizoku Sentai -Dijo Naruto**

 **Gokaiiiger! -Gritaron Todos**

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
**  
 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Kaji wo tore**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Naruto juntos con sus hermanos fuu y los bijuus se dirijian a un claro en el bosque esto les sorprendio que esta parte de uzu este intacta desde hace años ellos llegaron a unas cabañas en el bosque marvelous de repente se paro y llamo al resto de sus amigos ex gokaigers habian 4 personas adelante 3 hombres y 2 mujeres

El Primer hombre era un chico como de 25 años tenia el pelo negro largo en una coleta de caballo usaba una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta azul usaba pantalones negros de meclilla el era el ex gokai blue y el segundo al mando Gibken Joe.

El Segundo Hombre tenia el pelo ondulado y castaño el lleva lo que parece ropa algo formal con una camisa blanca con patrones cuadrados verdes debajo de un un abrigo largo verde sus pantalones eran lo mismo que su camisa pero mas oscuros el era el cocinero de la ex nave gokai Dogoier Don(mas conocido como doc).

El Tercer Hombre tenia el mismo color de pelo que doc pero mas oscuro llevaba un conjunto de ropa negra y gris algunas veces se viste de blanco llevaba pantalones negros este era el mas imperactivo y gracioso del equipo gokai Ikari Gai.

La Primera Mujer tenia el pelo castaño oscuro al igual que gai llevaba una camisa a rallas blancas y negras debajo de un chaleco color amarilloabajo llevaba shots azules con unas pantis negras con puntos blancos y botas de mezclilla cafe esta chica la conocen como Luka Milffy una mujer que solo le gusta buscar joyas para poder construir una mansion en su propio planeta.

La Ultima Chica era joven tiene el pelo largo tomado en una coleta hacia atras tenia mechones largos en ambos lados ella llevaba un vestido blanco debajo de un chaleco rosa algunas veces se ve sin su chaleco y el pelo suelto con un cintillo en la cabeza esta es una las mas jovenes del equipo Ahim de Famille ella era una princesa del planeta famille cuando el imperior de zangyack destruyo su hogar y se unio mas tarde al equipo.

Marvelous regresaste y veo que trajiste compañia no quieren tomar una taza de te -Dijo Ahim

Yo si claro gracias -Dijo fuu

Marvelous acaso eso no son -Dijo Luka pero fue interrumpida por gai

OOOOOOOH! ustedes son los sobrinos del capitan marvelous -Dijo Gai de la emocion

E pues si mi madre es Kushina Uzumaki -Dijo Naruto

Espera Uzumaki que no el clan uchiha extermino a todos? -Hablo joe

Casi todos joe mi hermanita sobrevivio ya que ella unos dias antes fue transladada a Konoha asi que supongo que debe estar aun viva -Dijo Marvelous

OOOHH! sugoi mira las orejas de este tipo marvelous -Dijo Gai mientras jugaba con las orejas de kurama

Eeeh no haria eeso si fuera tu -Dijo Naruto solo para que kurama se enojara y cargara un mini rasengan mandando a volar a gai y todos le sale una gota de sudor

El nunca aprende verdad?-Pregunto Mito

Lo mismo digo -Dijo Luka

Chicos debo decirles algo de suma importancia-Dijo Marvelous mientras todos miraban su atencion a el-Mi Sobrino naruto me convencio en viajar con el a konoha ustedes que dicen-Termino mientras miraba

Aceptamos Capitan-Dijo joe pero marvelous señalo a naruto ya que el era el capitan ahora

bien cuando partimos -Dijo Luka

Dentro de unos dias por mientras sigan conociendose por mientras pasare un momento con naruto okey?-Todos asintieron

Luego de esos dias que naruto tuvo tiempo en familia con marvelous joe y menma se llevaron bien ademas dijo cuando llegaran a konoha lo entrenaria en kenjutsu fu y ahim se llevaron de lo mejor ahim le conto sobre lo que era su planeta luka y mito ella solo querian ver cuanto costaba una casa grande en la playa sin que nadie las moleste Kurama se llevo algo mejor con gai a pesar que era algo molesto lo veia como un mini naruto imperactivo,con don y chomei estos aprendian mas de la cocina como dangos y ramen.

El dia en que iban a regresar habia llegado pasando ya 5 años desde que naruto se habia ido todos alistaron sus cosas en el gokaigalleon marvelous se puso feliz en no ver por mucho tiempo su nave Doc quiso preparar unos bocadillos antes de ir tomar el curso hacia konoha preparabdo sandwiches de jamon y queso.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha todos se asombraron del gokaigalleon que un barco pudiera volar por los aires mientras que el gokaigalleon aterrizaba en el complejo Uzumaki mientras que kushina y minato se sorprendieron que sus hijos regresaran sanos y salvos y no solo eso kushina se soprendio quien estaba acompañando al rubio ella murmuro-Marvelous imposible

Kachan Tochan estamos de regreso-Hablo Menma

Marvelous onii san -Dijo Kushina asercandose a marvelous

como estas Kushi nee chan has cambiado desde que te fuiste de uzu -Dijo Marvelous mirando a kushina luego miro a minato-tu debes ser minato un gusto y espero que tuviste cuidando a kushi nee chan -Dijo Marvelous mirando con una sonrisa fingida minato solo pudo estremecerse el hombre era duro

Y a que te trae a konoha Marv kun -Dijo Kushina

Pues tu hijo nos conto todo lo que estuviste haciendo y devo decir que estoy algo desepcionado de ti y de minato por no cuidar a naruto -Dijo Marvelous serio kushina solo pudo suspirar en derrota

Bueno habra que aclarar todo en mi oficina -Dijo Minato

Esta Bien Minato chicos -Les dijo a sus amigos con ellos todos fueron a la torre hokage para convocar una reunion del consejo esto va estar bueno mas adelante que les espera a naruto descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger

 **Continuara...**

Naruto:Soy Naruto veremos en el proximo capitulo que mi padre convoco la reunion del consejo para aclarar que ya no me molestaran vaya de la que me salve varios del consejo estuvieron a favor bueno solo los jefes de clanes pero si no seguian el orden de pie a cabeza mi tio tendra que usar su artilleria pesada descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Titulado:UN ENTRENAMIENTO EMPIEZA EL EXAMEN FINAL ACADEMICO! - CAMBIO GOKAII!

 _ **(Tema Cierre Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Super sentai!

Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi on parade!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger

 _ **Nos Vemos en el proximo capitulo y algo mas no subire la teoria del crossover de naruto super sentai y digimon tamers ya que lo ahorrare para el fic mas actual asi que lo eliminare bueno ahora si nos vemos.**_


	6. Empieza El Examen Academico Final

**Hace Mucho tiempo un Equipo de valientes guerreros combatieron con extrañas fuerzas estos heroes se llamaban super sentai cada año nacen nuevos guerreros sentai pero destaco uno era un grupo de piratas conocidos como gokaigers en busca de el tesoro del universo ellos tienen mas de 200 llaves para transformarse en cualquier guerrero sentai ellos son.**

 _ **(Juega Tema Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 **Kaizoku Sentai -Dijo Naruto**

 **Gokaiiiger! -Gritaron Todos**

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
**  
 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Kaji wo tore**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Naruto junto con la compañia de sus hermanos fu,los bijuus & de los Gokaigers se dirijen a la torre para combocar una Reunion del Consejo Todos estaban ahi el consejo de anciano,el consejo civil & el consejo de clanes todos juntos en la misma habitacion al frente estaban menma,mito,fu,naruto,kurama,chomei,los gokaigers,Minato & Kushina.

A que nos has comvocado a todos Minato -Dijo Tsume Inuzuka del clan inuzuka

Vengo a pedirles que ahora en adelante respeten a mi hijo mayor -Dijo Minato mientras algunos de los miembros del consejo estaban descorcentados un hombre en vendas hablo

Hokage sama porque deberiamos confiar en ese demonio -Dijo el Hombre vendado algunos del consejos estaban de acuerdo

Porque el es mi sobrino y si no sigues ese trato veras lo que te espera -Dijo Marvelous Asercandose al hombre con una pistola apunto de apuntar en su cabeza

Danzo me equivocado en el pasado y no volvere a fallar denuevo con mi palabra -Dijo Minato

Y Quienes son ellos minato? -Dijo Hiashi mirando a marvelous y a los otros gokaigers

Soy Marvelous Uzumaki & soy el Hermano mayor de Kushina -Se Presento Marvelous todos miraron en schock luego miraron a kushina que solo asentia

Si eres uzumaki porque no tienes el cabello rojo -Dijo Inoichi

Gran pregunta yo fui recivido aqui desde que termine mi busqueda -Dijo Marvelous

Busqueda que Busqueda? -Dijo Shibi Aburame

Del Tesoro mas grande que a visto este mundo -Dijo Marvelous todos quedaron aun mas sorprendidos

Espera eres Pirata? -Dijo Shikaku Nara

Por supuesto que es un pirata es un pirata bueno y respetable hasta qu abandono todo para dedicarse al clan uzumaki -Dijo una voz todos observaron para ver en un mueble del salon a un pajaro de metal todos se asombraron menos naruto y los demas

Hola Navy tanto tiempo no? -Dijo Marvelous mirando a pajaro conocido como navy

Igualmente Capitan Marvelous -Dijo Navy

o vamos ya no soy capitan -Dijo Marvelous señalando a naruto

Eeeeh ese su sobrino, Un Gusto conocerlo ee? -Dijo Navy

Naruto -Hablo el chico rubio

Un placer Conocerlo Capitan Naruto,de seguro en el futuro nos llevaremos bien -Dijo Navy

Seguro ,que si pero no lo hagas sentir nervioso -Dijo Marvelous mientras lanzaba a navy por los aires a todos les cayo una gota de sudor

Ahora a lo que estabamos naruto ya elejiste a uno para unirse a la tripulacion -Dijo Marvelous

Si Oji-san elijo a Kurama Onii san -Dijo Naruto mientras kurama paso adelante todos ya vieron quien era

Kyuubi? -Dijeron todos y unos ANBUS estaban a punto de atacar cuando se oyeron disparos provenientes del arma de Marvelous

El Proximo que ataque a un miembro de la tripulacion creeme no contara con eso -Dijo Marvelous Apuntando con su arma a los anbus

Naruto prosigue -Dijo El mientras guardaba su arma

Kurama rey de los bijuus como capitan de los Gokaigers & Jefe al mando del Gokaigalleon te otorga los poderes de gokai green-Dijo Naruto Mientras sacaba del cofre un mobirate con la llave de gokai green -Ademas tendras que acostumbrarte a la extraña pose de gokai green -Dijo mientras kurama miraba a Don haciendo su pose

Tendre que acostumbrarme -Dijo Kurama con una gota

Bien solo nos queda el Gokai silver -Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en uno de los chicos de su salon

Ya lo tengo Tsume san puedes llamar a kiba -Dijo mientras la matriarca inuzuka estaba confundida y le pidio a uno de los anbus que trajeran a su hijo

Luego de minutos despues una bocanada de humo aparece el anbu con un chico a la edad de naruto tenia una gabardina plateada ojos rasgados negros 2 lineas rojas y arriba llevaba a un perro pequeño este era akamaru el mejor amigo de kiba.

Para que me necesita hokage-sama-Dijo Kiba luego miro a naruto-Naruto que alegria verte amigo donde estabas-Hablo el Inuzuka(Nota:Aqui kiba no sera frio con naruto si no su mejor amigo de la academia).

Es una larga historia,pero te tengo una propuesta -Dijo Naruto

Que Propuesta Naruto -Dijo Kiba

Si tuvieras un poder para que lo usarias -Dijo Naruto mientras kiba pensaba

Poder protejer lo que es mi hogar, a mi familia y Amigos -Dijo Kiba para que naruto Sonriera

Yo el Capitan Naruto,Te otorgo los poderes del gokai silver a ti kiba inuzuka & la bienvenida a A bordo -Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba el mobirate de Gai

Bien el equipo esta completo -Dijo Mito

Sera Mejor mostrarles una demostracion -Dijo Menma para que todos miraban algo extrañados

 **Listos!** -Dijo naruto mientras todos sacaban sus llaves y decian - **Gokai Change!** -Mientras insertaban las llaves para que el mobirate emitia una voz - **GOOOOOKAIIIGER!** -unas X salieron flotando mientras se desvanecian en naruto y su tripulacion en una luz cuando la luz se disipo no estaban ya si no unas figuras altas en expandex sus ropas eran una chaqueta de su respectivo color mentras que el resto de su cuerpo era negro con botas de sus respectivos colores y Guantes blancos sus cascos eran como sombrero pirata con viseras como espadas cruzadas y cada uno se presento.

 **Gokai Red!** -Anuncio Naruto con la pose de Marvelous

 **Gokai Blue!** -Anuncio Menma con la pose de Joe

 **Gokai Yellow!** -Anuncio Mito con la pose de Luka

 **Gokai Green!** -Anuncio Kurama con la pose de Doc

 **Gokai Pink!** -Anuncio Fu con la pose de Ahim

 **Goooookai Silveeeeer!** -Anuncio Kiba con la pose de Gai

 **Kaizoku Sentai!** -Dijo Naruto para que todos terminaran en una pose y gritaran - **Goookaigeer!** -Mientras que el simbolo de 2 espadas salen detras de ellos

Impresionante -Dijo Chouza con asombro

Bien que tal si probamos las llaves nuevas que encontramos durante el viaje -Dijo Gokai red mientras sacaba una llave de su cinturon mientras que todos le siguen (Nota:aca naruto encontro las llaves Kyuranger & Zyuohger).

 _ **(Juega Tema de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Instrumental)**_

 **Gokai Change!** -Gritaron los Nuevos Gokaigers mientras insertaban las llaves en los mobirates mientras emitian una voz - **Kyuuurangeeeer!** -Mientras que unas estrellas salian de los mobirates de distintos colores para desvanecer en sus trajes ahora los trajes eran todos de un color completo en sus cuerpos arriba tenian unas etrellas negras con unas esferas con respectivos colores en el pecho sus cascos eran distintos que se veia lo que parecia las constelaciones de la noche.

 **Super Star! ¡Shishi Red!** -Anuncio Naruto

 **Beast Star! ¡Ookami Blue!** -Anuncio Menma

 **Shinobi Star! ¡Chameleon Green!** -Anuncio Mito

 **Food-Mei Star! ¡Kajiki Yellow!** -Anuncio Kurama

 **Speed Star! ¡Washi Pink!** -Anuncio Fu

 **Persiguiendo el camino del dragón! ¡Ryu Commander!** -Anuncio Kiba

 **Uchuu Sentai!** -Grito Naruto mientras terminaban su pose con los demas y Gritaron al unisono - **Kyuuuranger!** -Gritaton todos mientras que la imagen del espacio aparece detras

Muy Interesante su demostracion chicos -Dijo Tsume con una sonrisa

Mama me estas avergonsando -Dijo Ryu Commander no se le notaba el sonrojo detras de su casco

Bueno creo deberian ir todos a casa ya que mañana es el examen final y sus siguiente paso a combertirse en shinobis -Dijo Minato mientras que naruto y los demas desacian primero su forma de kyuranger y luego de gokaiger y con eso da por terminado la reunion para que todos se fueran quedando naruto fu los Gokaingers sus hermanos kiba con akamaru y sus padres

Soshi les gustarian a ti y a tus amigos ir a cenar a nuestra casa -Dijo Kushina

Esta bien aceptamos -Dijo Naruto sin indiferencia con eso todos se dirijen a la mansion uzumaki naruto estuvo hablando con sus hermanos sobre las posibles combinaciones de Rojo,Azul entre otros colores ellos se asombraron con fu mientras que kurama y chomei los miraban

Kurama crees que naruto pueda liberar a los demas como lo hicieron como nosotros -Dijo Chomei que queria ver a sus hermanos de vuelta

Veremos que podemos hacer Chomei -Dijo Kurama mientras miraba su mobirate y penso - _El chico sera un gran hombre cuando creesca -_ Mientras sonreia

Abajo Luka conversava con Ahim sobre compras y construir su casa aqui en konoha mientras don pensaba en trabajar con los ichirakus con nuevos platillos que no sean todos ramen,marvelous pasaba tiempo con kushina sobre todas sus aventuras mientras que ella llamava a sus hijos a cenar todos se sentaron en la mesa junto con kurama y chomei ya que ella queria darle una oportunidad a su ex bijuu lo iba hacer por naruto.

Asi que viaje por el espacio -Dijo minato mientras comia

Si Hemos viajado por todo el mundo y el espacio -Dijo Marvelous

Y esas llaves como las obtuvieron-Dijo Kushina

Pues veras hermanita estas llaves nos las dieron el mismisimo akared con los otros equipos sentai la idea es que nos den pruevas para ver si somos lo suficiente nobles de corazon para tenerlos -Dijo Marvelous

De Hecho naruto kun se encontro con uno -Dijo Ahim tomando su te

Naruto? -Dijeron los 2 padres mirando a su hijo

Si me encontre con Lucky y los otros kyurangers para ver si soy digno de tener esas llaves creanme yo y mis hermanos casi morimos por esa prueva-Dijo Naruto

Es Verdad Leo y los otros Zyumans nos dieron pruebas de vigilar por varios dias Zyuland para que nadie intentara atacar-Dijo Menma

Ya veo Me alegro que todos ustedes esten bien soshi crees que -Dijo Kushina pero fue interrumpida por naruto

No Kushina san acepto cualquier cosa pero ser su hijo nuevamente tendran que ganarselo -Dijo Naruto mientras se levantava para ir al gokaigalleon -Gracias por la comida ire s descansar mientras que ella solo bajo la cabeza

Dale Tiempo aun esta adolorido por lo que paso -Dijo Marvelous mientras que kushina se paraba para preparar las habitaciones de sus invitados y todos se fueron a dormir.

 **A la Mañana Siguiente...**

Naruto se levanto y se fue al baño a sepillarse sus dientes para ponerse su ropa habitual y bajar del gokaigalleon a la mansion cuando abrio la puerta vieron a todos sentandose a desayunar.

Buenos Dias a todos! -Dijo Naruto

Buenos dias naruto estas listo para esto -Dijo Marvelous con una sonrisa

Todo bien Oji san-Dijo Naruto

Espero que te vaya muy bien hoy naruto -Dijo Ahim con una sonrisa

Gracias Ahim-san -Dijo Naruto con eso todos comieron su desayuno naruto se levanto y agradecio mientras que el su hermanos & fu salian de la mansion rumbo a la academia

La Academia era grande ellos entraron para llegar al salon & mirar a todos sus compañeros luego vieron a kiba y se sentaron a lado de el un rato despues llegaron 2 kunoichis molestas entre si.

Te Gane ino Cerdo -Dijo una pelirosada

Callate frentesota yo sere la que me siente al lado de sasuke-kun -Dijo La chica rubia

Estas chicas a cambio no cambiaran -Murmuro Kiba

Una chica ojiperlado cabello corto y azul oscuro miraba desde tras y murmuro tambien-Se Ve lindo naruto kun -Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Otra chica pelinegro con ojos onix miro desde lejos y murmuro tambien -Kachan se pondra contenta con itachi al ve a naruto

Bien Alumnos buenos dias les dire que tenemos algunos estudiantes mas para tomar el examen -Dijo Un Hombre pelicastaño tomado en una coleta hacia atras llevaba una cicatriz en su nariz este hombre era iruka umino al lado del hombre habia un hombre peliplata este era mizuki el asistente de iruka miro con molestia que el niño demonio regresara.

Bien ya que estamos todos empezaremos con el Examen Escrito -Dijo iruka para que mizuki repartiera cada papel todos se concentraron en el examen mientras pasaba los minutos al terminar iruka retiro todas las hojas para que todos pasaran ahora con los tiros de Kunais

Nota:Aca me saltare todo ya que es igual al canon solo dire los resultados

De las Mujeres:

Ino Yamanaka=6/10

Sakura Haruno=4/10

Hinata Hyuuga=7/10

Mito Uzumaki=8/10

Fu=9/10

De los Hombres:

Aburame Shino= 8/10

Shikamaru Nara=5/10

Akimichi Chouhi=7/10

Inuzuka Kiba=9/10

Uchiha Sasuke=8/10

Menma Namikaze=9/10

Naruto Uzumaki=10/10

Luego de eso siguieron a iruka adrentro para la ultima prueba todos habian pasado incluyendo fu menma y mito era el turno de naruto cuando hizo un henge de marvelous perfectoy maximo 5 clones sin fallar esto lo emociono a iruka y lo molesto a mizuki el salio de la habitacion iva a planear algo pero no se dio cuenta que marvelous lo escuchara cada detalle y con eso se fue

Naruto despues salio de la academia mientras iruka lo llamavan para una emergencia mientras que felicitaba a todos una vez mas y se fue todos estaban ahi los gokaigers y los padres de naruto.

Sabia que podias hacerlo -Dijo Joe

Felicidades Naruto -Dijo Luka

Te lo mereces naruto kun -Dijo Ahim

Felicidades Naruto onii chan -Dijo Mito

que les parece si vamos a Ichiraku ramen a comer -Dijo Naruto pero navy llego volando a prisa

Navy que sucede-Dijo Mito

Chicos Marvelous dice que mizuki esta tramando en pasarse por el capitan y robar el pergamino prohibido -Dijo Navy aleteando

Iruka sensei sabe de esto -Dijo Menma

Asi es niños -Dijo una voz todos se voltearon a ver a iruka con Hiruzen sarutobi anterior hokage

No puedo creer que mizuki sea un desertor de orochimaru -Dijo Hiruzen

Jiijii que podemos hacer -Dijo Naruto

Deben ir a recuperar en cuanto antes el Pergamino antes que caiga en manos equivocada -Dijo Hiruzen

Derecho Kibaaa! -Dijo Naruto mientras el mencionado se aserca para decirle todo el plan

 **Bosque de la Muerte,Campo Entrenamiento Numero 44,8:PM**

Todo sucederia rapido Mizuki robaria el pergamino transformado en naruto mientras corria al bosque para encontrarse con orochimaru pero no se daria cuenta que naruto y su tripulacion estarian ahi mizuki desidio parar ver que nadie lo seguia se calmo un momento pero antes de seguir una voz lo detuvo.

Intentando escapar Mizuki teme -Dijo Naruto mientras salia de brazos cruzados

Vaya pero si es el niño demonio -Dijo Mizuki sonriendo -Sabes porque todos te odian

Te refieres al kyuubi no tendras que preocuparte -Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Porque lo dices-Dijo Mizuki

Porque yo estoy atras tuyo humano? -Dijo Kurama mientras mizuki quedo en schock al verlo

No se supone que tu eras el -Dijo Señalando a naruto

Quisas sera porque me libero y debo agradecer a mi nuevo hermanito por liberarme -Dijo Kurama sonriendo

A si que rindete mizuki -Dijo una voz nueva para ver a menma saliendo de los arboles

Entrega el Pergamino-Dijo Otra voz revelando a mito

Si no quieres que te patemos el culo -Dijeron otras 2 voces revelando a fu & Kiba

Malditos mocosos ya veran -Dijo mizuki para luego comvertirse en un tigre mutante

 **Listos!** -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su Mobirate y los demas seguian con sus llaves

 **Gokai Change!** -Gritaron todos mientras insertaban las llaves y los giraban para emitir la misma voz del mobirate - **GOOOOOKAIGER!** -mientras aparecian las X para luego desvanecerse en sus cuerpos

 **Gokai Red!** -Anuncio Naruto con la pose de Marvelous

 **Gokai Blue!** -Anuncio Menma con la pose de Joe

 **Gokai Yellow!** -Anuncio Mito con la pose de Luka

 **Gokai Green!** -Anuncio Kurama con la pose de Doc

 **Gokai Pink!** -Anuncio Fu con la pose de Ahim

 **Gooookai Silveeeer!** -Anuncio Kiba con la pose de Gai

 **Kaizoku Sentai!** -Grito Naruto mientras terminaban sus poses y gritaban al unisono- **Gokaigeer!**

Bien es hora de mostrar a este patan quien manda -Dijo gokaired mientras sacaba de su sinturon una llave aleatoria mientras que todos lo siguen- **Gokai Change!** -Gritaron todos mientras todos Giraban las llaves para que el mobirate dijera - **Gingamaaan!** -mientras sus trajes cambiaban a unos distintos con una W en el pecho y sus cascos se asemejaban a animales galacticos.

 _ **(Juega Tema Seiju Sentai Gingaman Instrumental)**_

 **Ginga Red!** -Anuncio Naruto haciendo la pose de leon galactico - **Naruto!** -Anuncio luego con un pulgar mientras salia llamas en el fondo

 **Ginga Blue!** -Anuncio Menma con pose de un gorila- **Menma!** -Luego hizo el mismo pugar mientras un fondo azul sale detras de el

 **Ginga Yellow!** -Anuncio Mito mientras hacia su pose de lobo- **Mito!** -Hizo la misma pose con relampagos saliendo

 **Ginga Green!** -Anuncio Kurama mientras hacia su pose de pajaro - **Kurama!** -Dijo haciendo la misma pose con fondo verde

 **Ginga Pink!** -Anuncio Fu mientras hacia la pose de gato- **Fu!** -Dijo mientras ponia su pulgar y otro brazo atras mientras salian flores en el fondo.

Viajando Por la galaxia protegiendola! **¡Seiju Sentai!** -Grito Naruto mientras terminaban con los demas su pose y gritaron - **Gingamaaan!**

Naruto sacaban sus sables y se lanzaron al ataque naruto recargo con su fuerza del leon galactico mientras que menma & mito usaban el kage bushin no jutsu y otros ginga yellow y ginga blue aparecieron mientras remitian sus ataque fu huzo sus manos para dar giros y darle una patada a mizuki mientras que kiba aun siendo gokai silver lo dispara y los otros vuelven a su forma gokai para sacar otras llaves-estas listo kiba-Dijo Naruto para que kiba asintiera y sacaron otras llaves

 **Gokai Change!** -Gritaron Todos para girar la llave para que los mobirates emitia su voz- **TOOOOQGEER!** -Para que unas barandillas de tren aparecieran y se desvanecieran en los trajes- **TOKKYU ICHI-GO!¡TOKKYU NI-GO!¡TOKKYU SAN-GO!¡TOKKYU YON-GO!¡TOKKYU GO-GO!¡TOKKYU ROKU-GO!** -Anuncio Una voz

 **Victory Imagination!** -Mientras que todos se ponian detras de cada uno -Ressha Sentai!-Dijeron mientras cada uno hacia su pose detras del otro - **TOQGEEEER!** -Gritaron todos

 _ **(Juega Tema Ressha Sentai ToQger Instrumental)**_

Naruto saca su Rail Slasher mientras iva por mizuki dandole un golpe luego de su espada salen rieles de tren que envuelven a mizuki para despues darle otro golpe menma ataca con su Home Tigger junto a mito con su Shingo Hammer mientras golpeaba a un mizuki mientras se le caia sus dientes -Oye Menma te importaria si Cambiamos -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su tren y lo intercambiaba por el de naruto- **TOKKYU ICHI-GO! TRANSLATE TOKKYU NI-GO!** -Dijo el Tokkyu change naruto llevaba el traje azul de ToQ 2 y menma el de ToQ 1 para darle el ultimo golpe a mizuki dejandolo inconciente regresando a la normalidad

Los ToQgers vuelven a ser Gokaigers y regresan a la normalidad les parecio divertido para todos se divirtieron.

Viste como utilize el Yudo Breaker Fue lo mejor -Dijo Kiba

Si fue genial ser ToQ 2 -Dijo Naruto

Felicidades Chicos se merecen un premio por detener a Mizuki -Dijo una voz para que todos miraran a Minato

Se Merecen el reconocimiento de esta aldea muchachos -Dijo Minato

Gracias Hokage sama -Dijeron los Gokaigers

Naruto Habia derrotado a un traidor que les espera a nuestros heroes descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 **Continuara...**

En el Proximo Capitulo de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Naruto y su tripulacion seran un equipo especial recomendado por el hokage para darle apoyo al equipo 7 que les espera a ellos descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: **PIRATAS EN NAMI NO KUNI PARTE 1! GOKAI CHANGE!**

 _ **(Juega Tema De Super Sentai Hero Getter de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Turboranger koukousei

Kyoushi de kyoudai fiveman

Jetman wa trendy

Jyuren kyouryuu fantasy

Kiryoku de shouri da dairanger

Pop na ninja da kakuranger

Ohren kodai no chouriki da

Koutsuu anzen carranger

Gakuen seishun megaranger

Earth no senshi no gingaman

Gogo five wa rescue da

Timeranger mirai kara

Asobitai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

chiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger

Es Hora de Super Sentaipedia:

 _ **Uchū Sentai Kyūranger**_ (宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー):En el año 20XX, el maligno Shogunato Espacial Jark Matter ha conseguido el dominio total del universo invadiendo incontables planetas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos, lo que ha diezmado la esperanza de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, nueve guerreros son escogidos por las Kyūtama (キュータマ _Kyūtama_ ) esferas mágicas con el poder de las constelaciones para que se conviertan en los salvadores del universo. Los humanoides Lucky, Stinger, Naga Ray, Hammie y Spada, el hombre-lobo Garu, la forma de vida mecánica Balance y los androides Champ y Raptor 283 se unen a la rebelión para detener la campaña conquistadora de Jark Matter y sus intenciones de drenar la energía vital de los planetas.

 _ **Seijū Sentai Gingaman**_ (星獣戦隊ギンガマン): Hace tres mil años, los piratas espaciales Barban invadieron la Tierra. Las bestias estelares y los primeros Gingaman, guerreros del bosque Ginga, lucharon contra ellos con un poder místico llamado Tierra, y finalmente lograron apresarles. Después, los habitantes de Ginga ocultaron su bosque con unas marcas delimitadoras, y pasaron el deber de los guerreros Ginga de generación en generación.

Hyūga, Hayate, Gōki, Hikaru y Saya son elegidos como los guerreros de las espadas de las bestias estelares. Ryōma es muy feliz por que su hermano mayor Hyuga haya conseguido este título tan honorable. Cuando el anciano Ohgi está realizando la ceremonia de sucesión, se produce un terremoto que rompe el sello de Barban.

 _ **Ressha Sentai ToQger**_ (烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー): Solo aquellos con una gran poder de Imagination (イマジネーション _Imajinēshon_ ) ("imaginación") pueden ver la vía de tren mística conocida como Rainbow Line (レインボーライン _Reinbō Rain_ ), por la que circulan gigantescos trenes conocidos como Ressha (烈車), conducidos por los guerreros conocidos como los ToQger, cuya misión es proteger la paz de la Tierra de las fuerzas diabólicas de la Shadow Line (シャドーライン _Shadō Rain_ ), que utilizan el miedo y la tristeza de aquellos que secuestran para establecer su propia línea férrea y consumir el mundo en las tinieblas.

 _ **Bueno es Todo Para el siguiente Capitulo Hbran OCs creados por mi para que nada falte en este fic nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_


	7. Piratas & Nami no Kuni Parte 1

Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de figuras en espandex convatio las fuerzas del imperio zangyack estos heroes eran kaizoku sentai Gokaiger.

 **(Tema Opening Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**  
 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da**  
 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru**

 **Tashikametai ze**  
 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**  
 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare**  
 **Inochigake da ze**  
 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Kaji wo tore**  
 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**  
 **Retsu go! Retsu! Arashi no naka**  
 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**  
 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā.**

Naruto & compañia habian derrotado al traidor de mizuki ahora al dia siguiente el nuevo grupo entro para empezar el dia de elecciones de equipo.

Bien Alumnos los felicito a todos que hayan pasado -Hablo Iruka orgulloso

Crees que nos toque un buen equipo -susurro naruto.

Ni idea amigo -Dijo Menma

Bien presten atencion nombrare a cada uno para asignarle un equipo & a un jounin -Dijo Iruka

Equipo 7 Sakura Haruno,Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha Natsumi su sensei sera Hatake Kakashi -Hablo Iruka

SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Toma eso Ino Cerdo -Dijo Sakura

Equipo 8 Midori Inuzuka,Shino Aburame & Hinata Hyuuga su Sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi -Dijo Iruka

Equipo 9 aun sigue en circulacion Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi & Shikamaru Nara -Dijo Iruka

Esto no puede empeorar mas -Dijo Ino

Su Sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi -Hablo Iruka

Equipo 11 Naruto Uzumaki,Menma Namikaze,Mito Uzumaki,Inuzuka Kiba,Fu ustedes tendran 2 senseis Kushina Uzumaki & Marvelous Uzumaki

Eeeh sensei quien es Marvelous -Dijo Sakura

Ese seria yo -Dijo una voz todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver un hombre de pelo negro punteagudo

Aaaah Marvelous-san me alegro que nos estes acompañando en esta asignacion -Dijo Iruka

No me perderia nada del mundo la selecciones de equipo de mis sobrinos Umino -Dijo Marvelous con una sonrisa

Bien vayan almorzar y luego vulven para presentarse a sus jounin -Dijo Iruka

Oye Kiba de la que salvaste de Haruno no -Dijo Naruto

Siii ella da miedo -Dijo Kiba

Oigan chicos vengan no se queden ahi como idiotas vengan a comer -Dijo Fu

Yooo Gaki -Dijo una voz arriba de los arboles era kurama & chomei con distintas prendas

Wooow kurama que te paso -Dijo Naruto

Aaah esto es un cambio cachorro no me gusta mucho andar con mis prendas asi que como les fue en sus dia -Dijo Kurama

Bien kurama oye porque no vienes a almorzar con nosotros iruka nos dijo que tambien te a incluido a ti & chomei al equipo -Dijo Mito

Encerio no sabia nada de eso & tu Kurama -Dijo Chomei

No yo tampoco no sabia nada -Dijo Kurama

Bueno solo tenemos unos minutos para volver al salon -Dijo Menma

& Que sensei le asignaron -Dijo Chomei interesado

Uzumaki Kushina & Marvelous san -Dijo Fu

Nooooo! todo menos la tomate con patas -Dijo Kurama mientras que en otra parte de la aldea una peliroja estornudo.

Parece que alguien hablo de mi -Dijo Kushina

Calmate kurama -Dijo Mito

Kurama que te hizo Oka-san que la odies tanto -Dijo Menma

Eees muy dificil de explicar -Dijo Kurama

Dificil de explicar porque -Dijo Naruto

Sera mejor que vayamos a clases -Dijo Kurama

Pero kurama eres un adulto tendrias que usar un henge para poder pasar y ocultar tus colas -Dijo Menma

Eso no es un problema -Dijo Kurama mientras hace pose de manos y en una bocanada de humo kurama se veia como un chico de 12 años su pelo era corto hasta los hombros todabia tenia flequillos a cada lado

Woow kurama te ves guapisimo -Dijo Mito

Si a las chicas le saldran corazones en sus ojos -Dijo Menma

Ooo callate Gaki -Dijo Kurama

Chicos regresemos ya acabo la hora del almuerzo -Dijo Fu y todos se dirigen al salon

 **En el salon de clases**

Oye naruto quien es el chico guapo -Dijo Ino

Oooo...eeem..eem es mi primo sii mi primo su nombre es kurama -Dijo Naruto Nervioso

Kurama de donde es exactamente -Dijo Shino

De eem de Uzushiogakure es uno de los sobrevivientes & am bueno lo adoptamos yo y mis padres -Dijo Naruto

Bien estudiantes supongo que ya conocen a Kurama el Primo de naruto -Dijo Iruka entrando

Iruka sensei usted ya supo quien era -Dijo Sakura

Asi es sakura estuve hablando con el hokage y me autorizo en incluirlo al equipo 11 bien espero que les vayan bien con su sensei -Dijo Iruka

Problematico el hokage sabe lo que hace -Pregunto Shikamaru

Shikamaru no hables asi del hokage muestra algo de respeto -Dijo Iruka

Bueno Equipo 11 nos encontraremos en el parque en 4 minutos -Dijo Marvelous pasando con kushina mientras se retiraban.

Bueno nos vamos no queremos esperar a nuestros senseis -Dijo Mito

Suerte a todos -Dijo Fu

 **En el Parque.**

Todos habian llegado para las presentaciones de equipo kushina se molesto al ver a kurama al lado de naruto.

Bien quiero que se presenten sus gustos lo que les desagrada & sus sueños -Dijo Kushina

Porque no comienzas tu tomate parlante -Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna haciendo que un tick aparesca en la cabeza de kushina.

Mi Nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, Mis gustos son la floreria pasar tiempo con mi esposo, No me gustan los mentirosos los pervertidos & cierto libro naranja & mis sueños es que mis hijos me perdonen

Cuando los pajaros vuelen & kakashi san deje ese libro podria ser -Dijo Naruto

Bien te toca marvelous -Dijo Kushina

Gracias little sister mi nombre es Marvelous uzumaki mis gustos son entrenar en kenjutsu tiro con la pistola & buscar tesoros, Mis disgustos son los traidores a los que abandonan a su equipo & a los amenazantes, mi sueño bueno ya lo cumpli tu turno naruto -Dijo

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mis gustos son entrenar en kenjutsu el ramen & la lectura de super sentai,Mis disgustos son a los tramposos traidores & lo minutos que se tarda el ramen & mi sueño es ser el capitan mas conocido del continete shinobi -Dijo Naruto

Voy yo Mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki mis gustos son las flores pasar tiempo con Naruto Onii-chan y menma trabajar en equipo,Mis disgustos son los pervertidos los arrogantes y cierto libro naranja mi sueño es buscar muchos tesoros y contruir un gran palasio -Dijo Mito riendose mientras que a todos les cae una gota de sudor

Si mito saco la identidad de luka -Dijo Naruto

Ya lo notaste -Dijo Menma

Bueno es mi turno mi nombre es Fu,Mis gustos son en conocer a muchas personas & hacer amigos mis disgustos son los traidores a los que ven a los insectos inferiores & mi sueño pues aun no estoy muy decidida

Mi turno soy Namikaze Menma mis gustos son entrenar en kenjutsu con Joe-san el ramen & pasar tiempo con aniki mis disgustos son los traidores a las fangirls los minutos que se tarda el ramen & mi sueño seria ser uno de ls mejores espadachines que los de Kiri -Dijo Menma

Bien tu turno amigo -Dijo Marvelous señalando a kurama

Mi nombre es Kurama Uzumaki mis gustos son la naturaleza pasar tiempo con mis hermanos dormir,mis disgusto son los emos vengadores las fangirls & cierta tomatito, mis sueño es traer la paz a nuestro reino -Dijo Kurama

Bien mañana sera su prueva asi que duerman temprano & nos veremos a las 7:00 AM -Dijo Kushina

Bien que hacemos por ahora -Dijo Mito

Que tal si vamos a ichiraku ramen me dio hambre -Dijo Naruto

Naruto tu siempre tienes hambre -Dijo Kurama

No puedo evitarlo -Dijo Naruto

Hola naruto como esta mi cliente numero uno -Dijo Teuchi

Que ona viejo teuchi un miso de ramen de cerdo -Dijo Naruto

Pues yo voy a pedir una de carne & tu mito -Dijo Menma

Yo pedire una de cerdo tambien -Dijo Mito

Kurama tu que vas a pedir -Dijo Naruto

Yo no pedire nada -Dijo Kurama pero su estomago gruñia -Pensandolo bien pedire una de carne

Bien traere de inmediato sus ordenes -Dijo Teuchi

Asi que mañana tiene una prueva verdad -Dijo Ayame

Asi es Ayame Onee san quiero comer para estar listo para esa prueba -Dijo Naruto

 **En la Base de Orochimaru..**

Orochimaru-sama ya encontre algunos hombres de prueba para el siguiente paso de nuestro triunfo -Dijo un chico de lentes

Exelente Kabuto ahora solo hay que seguir con las instrucciones para que Zangyack regrese a la vida -Dijo Orochimaru

Envia a los Marineros Gormin & al monstruo juju a causar estragos a konoha -Dijo Orochimaru

De Inmediato Orochimaru sama -Dijo Kabuto

 **De Vuelta en Konoha..**

La Gente estaba huyendo de los Marineros Gormin & del monstruo juju.

Eso es corrar como cucarachas -Dijo Juju

Juju que haces aqui se supone que deberias estar muerto -Dijo Naruto

Ja es porque el Amo orochimaru me trajo a la vida -Dijo Juju

Orochimaru entonces esa serpiente esta detras de todo eso -Dijo Mito

Asi es esta trabajando en en un proyecto para traer a maestro zangyack a la vida -Dijo Juju

No lo vamos a permitir -Dijo Naruto sacando su llave y su mobirate - **Listos!**

 **Gokai Change!** -Gritaron los 6 mientras introducian sus llaves a sus mobirates emitiendo un ruido - **GOOOOOKAIGER!**

 **Gokai Red!** -Grito Naruto

 **Gokai Blue!** -Grito Menma

 **Gokai Yellow!** -Grito Mito

 **Gokai Green!** -Grito Kurama

 **Gokai Pink!** -Grito Fu

 **Goooookai Silver!** -Grito Kiba

 **Kaizoku Sentai!** -Grito Naruto mientras los demas lo siguen - **Gokaigeer!**

Vamos -Dijo Naruto sacando su sable mientras pelea con los marineros gormin dndoles espadasos por su cuerpo

Menma -Dijo Naruto cambiando su sable por el de el.

Toma Aniki -Dijo Menma lanzando su sable mientras recive el de naruto

Llego la pizza -Dijo Kurama saca sus Gokai Gun mientras dispara a 30 gomins y desaparecian

Mito & Fu estaban jugando con los gomin a las escondidas mientras se esconden estan tratando de encontrar a las 2 gokais ellas saltan arriba de los gomin golpeandolos con su sables acabando con los ultimos gomins

Ya estuve suficiente de ustedes gokaigers -Dijo Juju

Ya lo veremos -Dijo Naruto mientras saca una llave del gokai buckle & los demas lo siguen.

Gokai Change! -Gritaron todos mientras introducian las llaves en sus mobirates emitiendo un ruido - **GoGo VVVV!**

 **(Juega Tema Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo V Instrumental)**

 **Go Red!** -Grito Naruto

 **Go Blue!** -Grito Menma

 **Go Yellow!** -Grito Mito

 **Go Green!** -Grito Kurama

 **Go Pink!** -Grito Fu

 **Kyuukyuu Sentai!** -Grito Naruto haciendo la pose de GogoV mientras los demas lo siguen - **GoGo V!**

Es hora que te derrotemos **Claw Anchor!** -Grito Naruto sacandos sus garras rectactiles dandole golpes a juju

Mi turno **Build Discharger!** -Dijo Menma Sacando su arma extintor mientras apaga el fuego en algunas casas

No Te Olvides de Mi **Wing Spreader!** -Grito Kurama sacando unas tijeras mientras les da algunos golpes mas a juju

 **Break Driller! Tail Injector!** -Gritaron Mito & Fu sacando una jeringa & un taladro

No todos menos eso no AHHHHHHH! -Grito Juju con dolor

Vamos con el ultimo tiro **V-Lancer!** -Grito Naruto combinando su armas señalando el objetivo - **Fuego!** \- lanzando un fuerte rayo destruyendo al monstruo

& Asi es como se saca la basura -Dijo Naruto mientras volvian a la normalidad

Bueno eso fue un dia largo no creen muchachos -Dijo Naruto

Nii que lo digas -Dijo Menma de acuerdo con su otuto

Sera mejor que regresemos a casa mañana ivamos a ver a marvelous sensei a las 7:00 AM -Dijo Mito

Tiene razon bueno yo me ire a descansar que tengan buenas noches -Dijo Kiba mientras el & Akamaru se dirigian al complejo Inuzuka

Naruto y los demas tambien de dirigen a su hogar que les esperan a nuestros amigos en el proximo capitulo & que hara orochimaru estaremos a muy pronto de verlo.

 **Continuara...**

En el Proximo Capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Naruto & sus amigos estan haciendo la prueva para ser un equipo oficial el equipo 11 sera enviado como respaldo al equipo 7 Natsumi tiene sentimienos a Naruto que sera descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger: **Piratas en Nami no Kuni Parte 2**

 **(Juega Tema Cierre Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

Super sentai!

Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi on parade!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger

 _ **Bueno eso es todo de Este capitulo nos vemos.**_


	8. Piratas & Nami no Kuni Parte 2

Hace Mucho tiempo un grupo de figuras en espandex convatieron con las fuerzas del imperio zangyack estos eran Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ahora naruto junto a su tripulacion van a derrotar nuevamente a las fuerzas oscuras.

(Juega Tema Opening:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Opening Theme)

Susume! Yūki no hata kakage  
Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero  
Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku

Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo  
Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da  
Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru

Tashikametai ze  
Minna onaji ja nai kara  
Yaritai koto wo yatte yare  
Inochigake da ze  
Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!

Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!  
Retsu go! Retsu! Kaji wo tore  
Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō  
Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!  
Retsu go! Retsu! Arashi no naka  
Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze  
Dekkai yume wa mugendai  
Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha un cierto pelirubio andaba precalentado para unas horas antes de su examen difinitivo el habia sido despertado por navi con un mal genio arrojo al pajaro al aire mientras gritaba por ayuda.

Uff! bien creo que eso es todo por ahora -Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por la aldea cuando kurama aparecio a lado de el.

Hola cachorro estas listo para la prueva -Dijo con una sonrisa ingenua

por supuesto e estado listo desde que me desperto dicho pajaro -Dijo naruto con una sonrisa finjida a navy en su hombro navy tuvo que contenerse en no gritar naruto y kurama llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 11 para su prueba

Bueno creo que desayunaron bien -Dijo Marvelous

Si -Dijeron todos

Bien la prueba consiste en trabajo de equipo e intentar derrotarme no se permiten armas ¿esta claro? -Dijo Kushina

Hai Sensei -Dijeron los 7 genins mientras chomei se quedaba a mirar

Bien empezemos -Dijo Marvelous mientras se ponia en pose de combate los 6 genins fueron atacar 1 por 1 pero marvelous y kushina solo se estaban conteniendo

Maldicion solo se estan conteniendo -Dijo Menma

Tengo una Idea -Dijo Fu

Cual es Fu -Dijo Kiba

Como dijeron los sensei no podemos usar armas pero podemos usar el poder Jyuuken de los Gekirangers -Dijo Fu

Gran Idea Fu ¡Listos! -Dijo Naruto sacando sus llaves y mobirates mientras los demas le siguen

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron -GOOOOKAIGER! -emitio el Mobirate las X aparecieron y se desvanecieron en sus ropas cambiando a los espandex piratas

Bien Vamos por ellos -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaban las llaves Geki

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron los Gokaigers -GEEEKIRANNGERR! - Emitio el mobirate las Garras aparecieron remplazando el traje Gokaiger por los de los Gekirangers

Flujos de poder infinitos en mi cuerpo. Cuerpo irrompible. ¡GekiRed! -Grito Naruto

La gran flor coloreada con técnica. Técnica fantástica. ¡GekiBlue! -Grito Menma

Diligencia día a día, refinando mi corazón. Corazón sincero. ¡GekiYellow! -Grito Mito

¡Emoción, mi estilo, hasta el límite de mi voluntad! ¡Iron Wil, GekiViolet! -Grito Kurama

Al pulir mi habilidad, abrí mi futuro. ¡Increíble habilidad, GekiChopper! -Grito Fu

Tan puramente feroz como el león, tan poderoso como el león. El destinado a gobernar el mundo, mi nombre es León Negro Rio -Grito Kiba

Jyuuken Sentai! -Dijo Naruto

GEKIIRANGER! -Gritaron los demas mientras terminaban su pose

chicos dividamonos en 2 y por ultimo naruto dara el golpe final con kurama -Dijo GekiBlue

De acuerdo -Dijeron los otros

Menma y Fu se enfrentaron a marvelous mientras que mito y kiba se enfrentaban a kushina el duelo era un espectaculo marvelous uso el jutsu de clon de sombra haciendo confundir a a los 2 mientras el hacia el henge y se remplazo por un tronco menma pateo el tronco pero no era el verdadero entonces marvelous le dio una patada pero menma y fu eran mas rapidos asi que entre los 2 le dieron puñetasos a marvelous dejandolo casi agotado

Mientras que Mito & Kiba retuvieron las cadenas y los golpes de kushina ella sonrio ya que ellos trabajaban como verdadero equipo pero por estar menos prestando atencion sus 2 oponentes epezaron a dar patadas y mito pateo una velocidad asombrosa dejando a kushita casi agotada.

Ahora! -Gritaron los 5

Gek!iwazaa! Hon Hon Dan! -Grito naruto mientras la masa se se convirtio en el mismo tigre mecanico terminado de atacar a kushina y marvelous mientras volvian a ser gokaiger y a la normalidad terminando el examen

Bien equipo han demostrado que pueden trabajar en equipo asi que ahora son el Equipo 11 oficial la otra semana comenzaremos las misiones -Dijo Marvelous y kushina con una sonrisa

1 Mes Despues...

Naruto y el Equipo 11 estaba reunido para que hiruzen les diera la mision de hoy ya que habia enviado al equipo 7 a escoltar al constructor de puentes en wave country ellos aceptaron y se fueron de inmediato habian cruzado al dia siguiente en un bote de la frontera de Fire Country a Wave country dentro de unos minutos ya habian llegado a Nami naruto miro que el equipo 7 tenian prolemas con el Espadachin de la Niebla Zabusa Momochi.

Chicos ya saben que hacer -Dijo Marvelous

Hai! -Dijeron los 7 Genins

Chomei tu por mientas ayuda a proteger a tazuna -Dijo Naruto avanzando a la escena Zabusa estaba a punto de Matar a aKakashi cuando fue bombardeado por disparos miro donde venia los disparos nontando a naruto y al equipo 11 enfrente de el.

Naruto -Grito Kakashi

Kakashi Onii san estas bien -Dijo Naruto

Estare bien debes irte no sabes que es Zabusa -Dijo Kakashi

No Kakashi nii yo se que debo hacer -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su mobirate y su llave sakura sasuke y tazuna no entendia que iban hacer.

Listos! -Dijo Naruto mientras su equipo asentia

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron todos insertando las llaves en la ranura -GOOOOKAIGER! -Emitio el Mobirate las X aparecieron remplazando las prendas de Naruto y los demas en trajes de espandex Sasuke,Sakura & Tazuna menos kakashi estaban boquiabiertos lo que veian

Gokai Red! -Dijo Naruto

Gokai Blue! -Dijo Menma

Gokai Yellow! -Dijo Mito

Gokai Green! - Dijo Kurama

Gokai Pink! -Dijo Fu

Goookai Silveeer! -Dijo Kiba

Kaizoku Sentai -Dijo Naruto

Mientras los demas terminaban su pose -GOOKAIGER! -Gritaron todos

Bien vamos chicos derrotemos a este espadachin -Dijo Gokai Red lansandose con los demas a Zabusa con solo espada estuvieron luchando varios minato esquivando los jutsus del espadachin hasta que ya se le estaba acabando su chakra.

Bien chicos Terminemos con esto -Dijo Naruto sacando una llave Diferente

(Juega Tema GoGo Sentai Boukenger Opening Instrumental)

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron todos mientras que insertaban la llave en la ranura -BOOOUKENGER! -unos circulos con flechas aparecieron y se desvanecieron cambiando el traje pirata a uno de aventureros.

Bouken Red! -Grito Naruto

Bouken Blue! -Grito Menma

Bouken Yellow! -Grito Mito

Bouken Black! -Grito Kurama

Bouken Pink! -Grito Fu

Bouken Silver! -Grito Kiba

GoGo Sentai! -Dijo Naruto mientras que los demas Terminaban con su pose -BOUUKENGER! -Gritaron los demas

Bouken Bo! -Dijo Bouken Red invocando su ballesta mientras se asercaba a zabusa y lo agarraba de la muñeca girandolo mientras lo lanzaba al aire

Blow Knuckle! -Dijo Bouken Blue mientras tenia a sus turbinas jet y se lanza al aire golpeando a zabusa y provocando remolinos de aire haciendo que zabusa gritara.

Radial Hammer! -Dijo Bouken Black mientras daba grandes martillazos al espadachin dejandolo confundido

Bucket Scooper!Hydro Shooter! -Dijeron Bouken Yellow & Pink ella disparo chorros de agua a zabusa mientras que bouken yellow lo golpeaba con las palas.

Todos convinen sus armas -Dijo Bouken Red mientras todo activan el modo accel tector

Drill Head! -Gritaron todos -Fuego! - el ataque Atraviesa a zabusa inmovilizado con un taladro una senbons se incruztaron en el cueyo de zabusa dejandolo inconciente un ninja enmascarado aparecio.

Gracias por ahora me encargare de el -Dijo el Ninja desapareciendo con un zabusa inconciente los boukengers volvieron a ser gokaigers voviendo a ser el equipo 11

Si tienen preguntas se lo diremos en la casa del constructor -Dijo Marvelous

Que les espera a nuestros heroes zabusa enverdad esta muerto descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger.

Continuara...

Proximo Capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Naruto les explica todo a su equipo de la historia desde que llegaron a Uzu y como conocian a su tio unos dias despues zabusa regresaria como si nada mientras ellos pelean con haku que pasara despues descubranlo en el proximo capitulo titulado:BATALLA EN EL PUENTE GOKAIGERS VS HAKU!

(Juega Tema Ending:Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

Super sentai!

Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi on parade!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq trump cyborg

Battle fever sekai no dance

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google five ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super sentai let's go!

Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates

Motto mada mada! mite mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (go let's go) gokaiger

Momento Informacion Super Sentai:

 _GōGō Sentai Bōkenger_ (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー ):Por el mundo han comenzado a aparecer poderosas reliquias conocidas como _Precious_ , artefactos provinientes la mayoría de civilizaciones antiguas cuyo poder sobrepasa a la tecnología moderna. Sin embargo, los variados Negative Syndicates que existen por el mundo quieren hacerse con ellos para utilizarlos con propósito maligno. Para asegurarse de que los Precious no caigan en sus manos, la Search Guard Succesor Foundation, o Fundación SGS, ha creado su propio equipo de operaciones especiales, los Bōkenger, para luchar y recoger y sellar algunos de los Precious más peligrosos.

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic lamento en no subir un capitulo nuevo es que estoy mas ocupando con otros proyecto bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima._


	9. Batalla en el Puente Gokaigers Vs Haku

Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de figuras en español se ha convocado con las fuerzas del imperio en el que se encontraban Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ahora naruto junto a su tripulación de una derrotar nuevamente a las fuerzas oscuras.

 **(Apertura de Juega Tema: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Tema de apertura)**

Susume Yūki no hata kakage  
Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero  
Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku

¡Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo  
Maboroshi nanka ja nai n 'da  
Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru

Tashikametai ze  
Minna onaji ja nai kara  
Yaritai koto wo yatte yare  
Inochigake da ze  
Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!

Retsu vaya! Retsu! ¡Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!  
Retsu vaya! Retsu! Kaji wo arrancó a  
Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō  
Retsu ¡vaya! Retsu! ¡Gōkaijā! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!  
Retsu vaya! Retsu! Arashi no naka  
Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze  
Dekkai yume wa mugendai  
Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā

* * *

Naruto Junto a su Equipo caminaron llegando al pueblo de Nami pero observaron que la atmósfera era Triste naruto miro por ambos lados viendo a los aldeanos que no tenian los recursos de agricultura los restaurantes no tenian clientes, En los campos no habia ni una sola fruta o vegetal Algunos niños se piden en las calles naruto dejo escapar un suspiro.

Dejame adivinar Gato es el culpable de todo esto -Dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto, nos basta con la cabeza -Asi es Gato nos tiene como exclavos en el pueblo por lo que es mi trabajo construir un puente para que millas de personas puedan venir a disfrutar de sus vacaciones asi nuestra economia puede obtener buenas ganancias para nuestro pueblo -Dijo Tazuna

Ya veo -Dijo Naruto

Cuando llegaste al hogar de Tazuna, la puerta de una mujer, un pelinegro y un azul, esta mujer la conocemos como la hija del constructor Tazuna.

Papa que alegria ayas ha llegado a una salva, mi nombre es Tsunami un gusto gracias por excoltarlo de regreso a casa -Dijo La Mujer conocida como tsunami

No hay de que Tsunami-san es nuestro trabajo -Dijo Marvelous

Mas Tarde ...

Todo estaba centrado en el silencio, pero ese silencio se ha corregido en una puerta abriendose todos miraron a la figura era un niño pelinegro con un sombrero y ojos como el tsunami el niño a todo pulmon hablo.

Ustedes están perdiendo el Tiempo.

Inarii -Grito Tsunami por la actitud de su hijo.

Eso no está en lo cierto. Tienes que tener esperanzas de que no se te olvide.

Dale Inari

ESCUCHAME CUANDO YO TENIA TU EDAD MIS PADRES ME ABANDONARON POR MIS HERMANOS PERO ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA SOLO MIS PADRES YA QUE FUERON DE ELLOS LA CULPA QUE YO ESTE DE ESTA ACTITUD -Grito Naruto

NARUTOOO! -Grito una Banshess Rosa

LLAME AL NI POR TU MADRE Y ESE ESTUPIDO CONSEJO CIVIL ME DIERON ESAS PALISAS - Dijo Naruto con enojo asustando a la pelirosa.

Ir a un caminar gracias a toda la comida Tsunami san -Dijo Naruto mientras está en la casa y lo cerraba con un silencio quedándome ahi todos quedándome en shock menos maravilloso solo miro algo triste en su rostro por la actitud de su sobrino.

Ire con el quedate aqui -Dijo Maravilloso tiempo para seguir a su sobrino kushina estaba llorando.

* * *

Con Naruto ...

El tiempo estaba en el borde de la orilla del lago mientras que tiraba piedras en el agua tenia que desahogarse sus padres y padres cuando se escuchó la voz de su persona rápidamente, a un maravilloso tiempo que se sentaba con el.

Tu sabes que tarde o temprano deberías pedirle perdón -Dijo Maravilloso mientras tira una piedra al agua.

Lo que sí, pero sí, me ha complicado mucho lo que me hicieron estos años -Dijo Naruto

Debes creer en tu corazón que es lo correcto para ti lo entiendes -Dijo Marvelous con su sonrisa

Si supongo que sí, gracias por esas palabras -Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Durante estas semanas, estuve entrenando el resto de los trajes de los anteriores, mientras entrenamos, controlando el chakra, durante los días, Sasuke, y mientras tanto, pudiéramos tener esos poderes que solo una uchiha debe tener esos poderes. Mami) Naruto solo lo ignoro que hizo que sasuke hirviera de ira por no hacerle caso no era un punto de ataque cuando Naruto se movió de un lado y dio una patada mandandolo a estrellarse en el agua.

Con la Pelirosa tampoco le fue bien a usted ni a la mente, ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los demás.

1 Semana habia pasado desde que el Rubio Capitan y su tripulacion llegaran a Nami y el Dia de enfrentarse nuevamente a Zabusa ya que Kakashi les dijo que zabusa ya estaba vivo esto soprendio al equipo 7 menos al equipo 11 porque ya sabian que no habia muerto

Naruto estaba regresando de su entrenamiento cuando notaron 2 samurais en la casa de Tazuna rápidamente saco su llave Gokai emitiendo el mismo ruido de siempre -GOOOOOKAIGER!

Cuando el tsunami abrió la puerta con el horror a los matones de gato rápidamente, ella hizo un favor para salvar a su madre pero el esfuerzo fue envuelto en el segundo samurai lo pesco y lo golpeo.

LLevemosle a gato estara feliz verte como una esclava -Dijo el Samurai tenía un punto de salir cuando fueron disparados por una pistola soltando un tsunami los samurais miraron a la precencia enfrente.

Usted no sabe que secuestrar es malo -Dijo Gokai Red

¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo El Segundo Samurai

Los nombres estan Gokai red y sere su verdugo -Dijo Gokai Red lansandose a los samurai en una batalla de kentjutsu cuando naruto acabo con los 2 samurais se aserco a desatar a tsunami

Esta usted bien -Dijo Gokai Red

Si estoy bien -Dijo Tsunami

Eso fue increible señor -Dijo Inari asercandose

No es Nada dattebayo -Dijo Gokai Red

Naruto eres tu Wooah que te paso -Dijo Inari

No hay tiempo ponganse una salva en la casa para ayudar a tu abuelo -Dijo Gokai Red

De seguro ahora debemos estar en el puente -Dijo Tsunami

No Hay Problema -Dijo Gokai Red mientras saltava entre arboles llendo al puente

En el puente ...

Los Gokaigers junto a Natsumi y Sasuke estaban en la cúpula de espejos de Haku tratando de esquivar los ataques de Kiri nin pero cada vez era más dificil por el cansancio de que todo era arrogante se enfrento a Haku causando que este enojara más que su arrogancia cuando Unas palabras en su interior y en un segundo plano haku iva hacer lo mismo con Natsumi en un disparo en el fondo de todos los tonos para ver a Gokai Red

Naruuto! -Grito Su Tripulación Y Natsumi

Chicos estan bien -Dijo Gokai Red

Si gracias -Dijo Gokai Amarillo

Gaki porque te tardaste tanto -Dijo Gokai Green

Estuve entrenando bueno tengo alguna idea de como acabar con esta cúpula -Dijo Gokai Red

Podremos usar la magia de los Magirangers o también las habilidades de vuelo de Jetman y por último un combo con Maskman -Dijo Gokai Blue

Primero Vamos con Magiranger -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba las llaves de magiranger los demas lo siguen

 **(BGM: Mahou Sentai Magiranger Instrumental Guitar)**

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron los gokaigers mientras insertan las llaves en los mobirates -Maaagiranger! -Anuncio el mobirate mientras que unos circulos aparecieron debajo de ellos cambiando sus trajes de trajes en una M que se espanden en sus capas y los cascos se asemejaban las criaturas misticas.

 **Magi Red!** -Grito Naruto

 **¡Magi azul!** -Grito Menma

 **Magi Amarillo!** -Grito Mito

 **Magi Green!** -Grito Kurama

 **Magi Pink!** \- Grito Fu

 **Magi Shine!** -Grito Kiba

Mahou Sentai! -Grito Naruto mientras terminan su pose todos

 **Magirangeeer!** -Gritaron todos

Usemos el nuevo hechizo -Dijo Magi Red

Maaji Maji Gokaijar! -Gritaron al unizono mientras que un disparo potente lanzo en todas las direcciones destruyendo algunos espejos

Golu Golu Gogika! -Grito Magishine mientras un ataque lijero destruye otras cúpulas

Pero como hicieron eso -Dijo Haku sorprendida

 **(BGM: Choujin Sentai Jetman Instrumental)**

Gokai Change! -Gritaron los Magirangers mientras inserta otras llaves a la ranura -JUETE! -Anuncio el móvil cambiando los trajes de Magiranger a unos parecidos a aves de distintas especies.

 **¡Halcón Rojo!** -Grito Naruto

 **Golondrina azul!** -Grito Menma

 **Búho amarillo!** -Grito Mito

 **Cóndor negro!** -Grito Kurama

 **¡Cisne blanco!** -Grito Fu

 **Hombre pájaro** -Grito Kiba

Choujin Sentai! -Grito Naruto y el resto termina su pose

 **Jetmaaan!** -Gritaron todos

Naruto junto a los demas tomaron vuelo mientras Birdman a gran velocidad destruye a otros espejo Red Hawk burlo a haku junto a los demas para que atacarán solo para terminar rpmpiendo mas de los espejos. Senbons y rompieran otros espejos mientras te sientes tu chakra medio bajo.

Bien muchachos ultima Oleada de ataques listos! -Grito Red Hawk

* * *

 **(BGM: Hikari Sentai Maskman Instrumental)**

Cambio Gokai! -Gritaron nuevamente mientras inserta las llaves en los móviles -MAAASKMAN! -Anuncio el móvil y número 5 aparecio remplazando los trajes de Jetman a otros con un número 5 en su pecho.

 **Mascara roja** -Grito Naruto

 **Máscara azul!** -Grito Menma

 **Máscara amarilla!** -Grito Mito

 **¡Máscara negra!** -Grito Kurama

 **Mascara rosa** -Grito Fu

 **Mascara x1** -Grito Kiba

Hikari Sentai! -Grito Naruto mientras terminan su pose

 **¡Maaaskman!** -Gritaron al unisono

Hoja de mascarilla! -Grito Máscara Roja mientras golpeaba algunos espejos.

Mascarilla tonfas! -Grito Azul Mask mientras golpeaba a otros espejos.

Masky Roto! -Grito Yellow Mask mientras lanzaba su disco yoyo para destruir otros 3 espejos

Varilla de mascarilla! -Grito Máscara Negra mientras disparaba a otras cúpulas.

Cinta de mascarilla! Máscara rosa mientras que con la lista se enroya en el espejo destruyendolo y Kiba con su arma personal destruye el ultimo espejo Haku cayo agotada de usar su chakra

Adelante matame -Dijo Haku

Máscara roja de Dijo.

¿Porque? -Dijo Haku pero sintio que Zabusa estaba rápidamente en peligro a toda velocidad.

Con Kakashi, Zabusa, Kushina & Marvelous & Chomei ...

Kakashi era un punto de usar su raikiri en Zabusa cuando se ha interpuso golpeandola en su pecho mientras que una cantida de sangre sale de su boca.

HAAAAKU! -Grito Red Mask mientras se asercaba.

Naruto -Dijeron Maravillosa Kushina & Chomei

Kakashi porque lo hiciste -Dijo Red Mask con enojo

Naruto el merece morir por todo lo que paso -Dijo Kakashi

No es su culpa sensei fue Usado por gato -Dijo Yellow Mask rapidamente oyeron aplausos un hombre en traje formal bajito.

Vaya Zabusa me desepcionas parece que usted y ese niño no lograron su misión definitiva Chico -Grito Gato pero no respondió entonces Gato volteo a ver a Zabusa desangrando por los ataques de los matones y el costado ya todos los muertos gato se arrodillo pidiendo piedad pero fue bien fechado a la mitad por lo kurikiribocho de Zabusa se arrodilla mientras tosia sangre en su boca.

Kakashi me alegro y luchamos contigo nos volveremos a ver algún día. Dijo Zabusa mientras que seremos los ojos y te daremos un respiro que nos dará un buen entierro a los 2 años que nunca olvidé en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente ...

Todos los eventos no estaban en el equipo. 11 El equipo no estaba en el equipo. El equipo no estaba en el mismo momento.

Naruto llamo su Barco sorprendiendo a todos los aldeanos y todos exepto el Equipo 7 subiendo alzando las manos mientras que el barco tomaba rumbo a Konoha

Papa como se llama el Puente -Dijo Tsunami

Que Tal Gran Puente Naruto -Dijo Tazuna

Me enanta -Estuvo de acuerdo Inari

Naruto y Su Equipo habian derrotado y liberado en una aldea en exclavitud ahora estan tomando curso a Konoha pero no saben que un enemigo antiguo regresara.

 **Continuara ...**

Próximo Capitulo de Ninja Sentai Gokaiger Naruto junto a su equipo se registra para los exámenes que le ayudarán a derrotar a sus oponentes todo esto en el próximo capítulo: **VOLUNTAD PIRATA LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN EMPIEZAN!**

 **(Juega Tema Ending: Super Sentai Hero Getter - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

¡Super Sentai!

¡Tobidasa! eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyo senshi en el desfile!

Gonin sorotte goranger

Jakq Trump Cyborg

Batalla fiebre sekai no baila

Denjisei kara denjiman

Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan

Google cinco ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) dynaman

Bio ryuushi no bioman

Changeman wa densetsu juu

Flash uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru aura da maskman

Tomo yo doushite liveman

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

¡Súper sentai vamos!

Ichiban Kagayaku

Otakara sagare vamos piratas

Lema mada mada! ácaro mitainda ippo mae e

Uh waku waku kaizoku sentai (vamos, vamos) gokaiger

* * *

 **Momento Informacion Super Sentai:**

 _Mahō Sentai Magiranger_ (魔法 戦 隊 _ō Mahō Sentai Magiranger_ ): Sin que lo supieran los humanos, fue una guerra entre los mágicos mágicos de Infershia y Magitopia. Después de ser aprisionados en la tierra durante los quince años, los de Infershia han regresado for vengarse por su cautiverio. Cuando se produce el ataque, cinco hermanos en la forma de su madre cambia frente a ellos y les entrega los MagiPhones para convertirse en un equipo mágico. Ahora con poderes, los cinco jurados seguirán el legado de su familia.

 _Hikari Sentai Maskman_ (ン 戦 隊 _ik Hikari Sentai Masukuman_ ): El comandante Sugata es un científico que se destaca en el refuerzo mental y es el maestro de todas las disciplinas de artes marciales. Descubrió la existencia del Imperio Subterráneo Tubo, una vez en el pacífico reino que se convierte en una fuerza maligna bajo el misterioso Zeba, que desea conquistar la superficie. Para enfrentarse a ellos y frustrar sus aviones, Sugata recluta a cinco jóvenes para que se conviertan en los Maskman. Cada uno se especializa en un estilo de artes marciales, y sugiere el camino de la energía mística del "poder del aura". Un año después de reclutar y entrenar a los Maskman, el imperio Tube está listo para atacar. La princesa Ial, de la familia real, Igam, se envió como una identidad de Mio, se enamora de Takeru, y desea que la gente de abajo y de arriba pueda convivir en paz. Es secuestrada y apresada en el hielo por su traición. Mientras tanto y máscaras luchan contra Tube, descubren la relación entre Ial e Igam, y un terrible secreto sobre Zeba, el líder de Tube.

 _Chōjin Sentai Jetman_ (鳥 lugar 戦X otas ō _Chōjin Sentai Jettoman_ ): La serie tiene lugar en "199X" .Notas 2 Todo en la Nave de la Tierra, el centro de mando de una agencia de defensa de la ciudad en la tierra. En la nave, los productos se han desarrollado unas "Ondas Birdónicas", una nueva tecnología que le da los derechos sobrehumanos. Los experimentos, con el nombre "Proyecto-J", han tenido éxito. Aya Odagiri, la directora del proyecto, escogió cinco oficiales de élite de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra para la utilización de esta tecnología. Ryu Tendo, uno de los oficiales de Sky Force, y su pareja Rie, son dos de los candidatos. Ryu está expuesto a las ondas con éxito, y se convierte en el primer Jetman, el Red Hawk. _Chojin Sentai Jettoman_ ) (traducido de Como _Escuadrón de los Hombres-pájaro Jetman_ ) Es El título de la 15.ª temporada de la franquicia, Producida por y, y emitida en del 15 de febrero de 1991 al 14 de febrero de 1992, constando de 51 episodios. Se inspira libremente en el anime, con una temática similar de los pájaros.

 _Bueno espero que les guste el Capitulo nos Vemos._


End file.
